The Great Lizard in Remnant
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: SCP-682 exposed to the newest SCP called SCP-3000. Now he is transferred to other world without a way back. How can SCP-682 fare in there? By killing everyone? Absolutely! But SCP-3000 do something to him. And he is not alone, even though he prefers alone. He just can't dispose them. (Don't own the pictures)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello~ This is Raygha. I'm here present you new story about RWBY and SCP foundation mythos. Honestly, I don't have above average knowledge about SCP foundation fictions. I only focus on SCPs I like and will be included in this fic. So, expect half-AU for SCP foundation side. And lastly, I want to tune it down SCP-682's "Hatred of all life" part. Can't afford to make SCP-682 to eradicate all RWBY cast like he will do in canon. Hope you can bear with it. Let's do this!**_

 _ **Proofread by smirking cat...I mean Donjusticia.  
**_

-II-II-

15-08-20XX.

3rd pov

SCP-682 sleeps soundlessly in its containment. Unknown to the personnel is the fact that it is still thinking about ways to escape. For now, however, it is only asleep.

SCP-682 is known to hate all life forms and will not hesitate to attack a human, the most disgusting living creatures, and devour them on sight. To SCP-682, humanity is nothing more than a collection of fools. Although many attempts have been made to destroy him, including with help from other SCP, SCP-682 has survived all attempts and has only become stronger than before.

With its hearing ability, SCP-682 is able to overhear Dr. James talking with his personnel and ordering them to bring the newest SCP they found. Looking over at the specimens the doctor's men bring in, SCP-682 becomes curious, licking his lips as he contemplates what one of them can do against him.

After a few minutes, the containment door opens and two personnel, carrying something that looks like a statue, enter the room before setting down the statue and hurriedly exiting the room, fearful that SCP-682 will devour them.

"Is this the new one? Indeed I never saw it before. Now what do you have in store, Avian statue?" Mused SCP-682 in his incomprehensible language.

-II-II-

The personal on the other side prepare to record the experiment testing the abilities of a new SCP, SCP-3000, who purportedly has the potential power to destroy SCP-682 for good.

Dr. James, who is now in charge of the whole operation, watches the experiment with great interest, curious about how SCP-682 has managed to attain god-like resistance. However, while SCP-682 does indeed possess powers that threaten the whole universe, even it still doesn't know of the abilities of SCP-3000.

SCP-3000, known as "Banisher Angel," is an angelic looking stone statue. Although she looks like she is made of stones, she is not actually stone but something else entirely. The substance is unknown to the scientists, but it hardens when encountering heat above 200 Celsius and can seemingly melt itself whenever the entity wills itself to melt. The entity has six wings, has wavy stone hair, a bare chest, and wears a strange type of long skirt with a strange design resembling flowers, connected to vine patterns on her lower body. The statues feet rest on a large stone pedestal.

The SCP-3000 class is safe and its containment only requires a small room of average size. No special tools or procedures are needed to contain it. Just some lights and at least 2 personnel must guard it at all times.

SCP-3000 proved to be sentient. It was observed moving its stony limbs ever so slightly. Dr. Law explored this sentience by attempting to speak to the statue, and although the statue couldn't speak, the statue did communicate with gestures, nods, and shrugs. According to records found with the statue, SCP-3000 loved all creation and was once worshipped by the Aztec civilization.

But SCP-3000 had a fearsome ability. She could erase any living object that touched her body. In addition to erasing the object that touched it, it would erase anything connected to the original object in some way. However, in the case of SCP's, only memories are erased. Still, her ability means that SCP-682 would lose its ability to adapt.

With this in mind, we asked the statue if she wanted to engage SCP-682 and she responded with a nod. We hope with this that we can dispose of this universal threat forever.

-II-II-

"Dr.! SCP-682 is approaching slowly to SCP-3000!" Says one of the personnel who is in charge of operating the control room.

Dr. James just nods and sees what happens. Can SCP-3000 actually dispose him or not? It will be a disaster if SCP-682 can 'adapt' her power and use it against us.

SCP-682 touches SCP-3000 with its jaws. And just like that. He vanishes into thin air. SCP-3000's power is proved to work with him. Let's see if it can come back like with SCP-507.

Week later.

All of the personnel are happy that SCP-682 is not back. They hope they have really disposed of him for good.

-II-II-

Unknown to all the scientists is the fact that SCP-3000 does not actually erase anything. Instead, any living object that touches her is instead transferred to another universe.

Everything that has connection with said existence will be vanished, but if the connection is living being. Only its memories it's erased. That mean she is able to erase the concept of all SCP-682 ability to adapt.

All existence in universe who knows said existence will forget such person exists. But living existence that's near SCP-3000 at least 200 km from her position can still aware about what happen and their memory is not erased.

And she has powerful reality warping power that can bypass any resistance and alter its body and bound  
it very existence to another one of infinity universe somewhere.

-II-II-  
SCP-682 pov.

So that's what that thing can really do? Not bad. But it takes more than that to banish me. And looks like she can transfer me to another plane of existence. No matter. I'll just use my dimensional travel I got from adapting SCP-507. Now where is this? Forest? It's been a while since I've seen a forest. Looks like its night.

There is something weird about my body. It has human hands and two feet, albeit both with skeleton like skin. Did SCP-3000 also alter my body? As far as I'm aware, I have resistance to reality warping thanks to adapting SCP-1237.

Was she able to bypass my adaptation? I didn't know such ability existed. And why did she turn me into this most disgusting life form!? I grit my teeth out of frustration. This human form won't change back into my original form! Even with biological make up or regeneration!?

-II-II-

After some time walking in the forest I find a lake. With this, I can examine my new body thoroughly. Stooping down, I look at the reflection of myself.

Now I am a seemingly male human with mane-like hair the color of the night sky. My face is that of a crocodile skeleton with jaws and red eyes with black sclera, similar to my original face. My body is adorned with skeleton-like armor. There is a tail on my back that looks kind of like a Komodo tail with spiked bones protruding from the skin.

I hear some rustling in the bush. It is an unknown creature with black skin and fur, resembling what humans call "werewolf." After emerging from the bush, it tries to approach me. I hiss at it and it stops its march, looking at me like it wants something.

I don't know why, but this creature seems obedient, like a little pet. I order it to bark and it does so without a second thought. More black creatures come out now, one a bear-like creature with the same black skin and fur and a mask adorning its face.

I order them to bow and they once again obey my command. Maybe this world will be fun. Maybe I've got something much better than what that other world offered.

Suddenly, my ears begin ringing. Yes… I have ears now, not just a pair of holes on my head. However, even with these gangly lumps of flesh, I can still hear like I used to.

Someone begins speaking. It's a female human voice.

"Hello? Can you hear me SCP-682? It's me, SCP-3000."  
SCP-3000!? She can communicate with me even in another universe? Intriguing… very intriguing. Let's see what she wants.

-II-II-

Cinder was taking a walk in the forest at night. She had been called there by her queen because there was an urgent matter that needed her attention. Arriving at a clearing in the forest, Cinder began wondering when her queen would arrive and what she would say.

A large Beowolf emerges from the thick forest, looking like it is ready to tear her to pieces. Cinder, however, knows that the monster is simply her queen, transferring her conscience into the body of a Grimm. Sitting in front of Cinder, the Beowolf begins speaking.

"I have news that you must know. There is an entity that has just entered Remnant. I must order you to engage this entity." The queen explained, speaking through the Beowolf.

"Entity? What entity? Did he want to disrupt our plans?" Said Cinder, getting serious.

"No, but he could be a potential ally. His power is tremendous and seems to be universal. With his power, we could end Ozpin and his pathetic civilization. But we have to be careful. This entity can control my Grimms with ease. If we don't proceed with caution, this entity could turn into one of our greatest threats yet, and then even I wouldn't be able to control it. So until I do learn how to control it, converse with the entity and gauge whether or not we can become allies with it, but do not fight it. Do you understand?" the queen asked.

"Why? Is he really so dangerous for you to need me to waste this kind of time on him?" Asked the half-maiden with a confused face.

"You must not underestimate him child! There are three reasons we must be wary. First, I can't control him. Second, he has unknown power, and I can feel that that power is enough to eradicate all existence in Remnant in a matter of moments. Lastly, he has a terrific temper. I can sense the entity has no soul."

"(That's four) He is a Grimm then? You should be able to control it right?" Cinder asks, sweat beading on her forehead. It's rare for her queen to lose composure.

"Even if he is indeed a Grimm, then it seems likely that he originates from another world, because I could not sense it until just moment ago. The entity possesses rage similar to the Grimms, but it is rawer and more intense than any of the other Grimms. You must not fight it at any cost. Understood?" Asked the queen, steadily looking through the Grimm's eyes.

Cinder nods and the Beowolf leave the area, leaving Cinder alone in the forest.

End of chapter.

 _ **I plan to bring other SCPs that close to SCP-682. Is not really close though, just acquaintance or even lower than that. But close nonetheless, maybe some of you can guess it who's SCPs I bring to accompany our violent reptile (Vaguely). Can anybody of you suggest SCP-682 human names? I can't think of anything that suite him. And I hope I'm not too OOC with every cast, mostly Salem and SCP-682. Thank you for reading it this far and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**_


	2. Revealiation

_**Hello again~ This is Raygha in 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter of The Great Lizard in Remnant. Thanks for positive reviews. Me with Gold crown decide a name for SCP-682 and will be revealed later. I'll answer your reviews later at the bottom of this story, Now let's go to the story.**_

 _ **Proofread by Donjusticia who is not a cat.**_

-II—II-

SCP-682 pov

In the lake by the forest, I can hear the voice of SCP-3000 my head. Without further ado, I address her voice.

"So… what do you want, Avian Statue? You dare speak to me after you tried to harm me?" I ask with a threatening tone.

"Harm you?" SCP-3000 asks, "I never intended to do that. You really shouldn't be so hasty with your conclusions." She pauses for a moment. "So… how is it? Using a body similar to a humans?" I can almost feel her grinning with amusement.

I chuckle at her question. "If you think giving me this disgusting body will hinder my movement, then you are just wasting your time. I will get back at you for this when I return, and I will take great delight in crushing every one of your stony limbs to rubble!" I snarl, feeling quite pissed.

"At least you don't have to suffer the indignity of having an actual human body." The statue sighs before continuing. "But let me explain why I truly brought you here."  
That's odd. Does the statue have another reason for bringing me here other than to dispose of me?

"Hooh?" I ask, feeling skeptical. "Are you saying you aren't really trying to dispose of me? Are you saying you aren't like all the other foolish SCP's? Well… that may be true. I can, after all, hear your thoughts. But even if you aren't like the others, do you honestly think you can make me obey you!?" The statue says nothing in response to my question so I continue. "Perhaps I might listen to you, but only if your request will be beneficial to me." I finish, crossing my arms.

"You don't have to worry." The statue says reassuringly, voice somewhat playful, like a little child's. "Even though I do have the ability to control minds, it would never work on you since you have god-like resistance to such tricks. As for why I brought you here, I need you to retrieve something for me, the Orb of Absolute Command." She finishes, voice sounding more serious now.

"What is this Orb?" I ask, growing curious.

"It's an orb that can control Grimm, the black creatures you encountered just a few moments ago. The artifact should never have fallen into the hands of humans but it is in the possession of a human known as 'Maiden.' In her hands, the artifact has become twisted and corrupted. I need you to retrieve it from her, at all costs."

Heh… that's a troublesome request.

The statue seems to be watching me and the entourage of Grimms following me. "It looks like the Grimm have become quite fond of you already. No surprise, considering you are a creature of wrath like them. Your own primal rage and negativity overwhelms their senses, making them willing to kill and even die for you."

Yes, that's understandable. It's a fundamental law of nature that the weak will succumb to the strongest. I like that. These Grimm are not like disgusting humans. They are soulless just like me. Much lesser than me, of course, but not utterly repulsive like other living organisms.

But there is still something that is nagging at me. I'd better confirm it for myself.

"You seem to know a lot about these Grimms." I say to the statue. "Tell me, how did you come to such a knowledge of them? SPEAK!" I demand, growling threateningly.

The statue giggles like a child. "You don't need to know that!" she laughs. "Just retireve that orb and I will free you. But as for the Grimm, here is a little more information on them. As far as I understand, they are a sort of last defense mechanism designed to protect nature. While I don't understand all the details, I understand that these creatures are a sort of manifestation of the planet's wrath against all living things that corrupt nature. Humans are the most corrupt. Know why?" she asks with a giggle. I ignore her foolish childish demeanor so she continues.

"Because humans are always destroying nature for their own gain! They create their houses, produce unhealthy smoke that harms every living thing, and wage wars that wipe out entire tracks of nature. The planet once loved them, but that was thousands and thousands of years ago. Since then, they haven't improved. All they've managed to do is learn how to produce more wars and destruction. Because of this, the planet has unleashed its last defense mechanism in an effort to wipe out the humans and preserve all other forms of life."

"This is also why the Grimms attack humans for more than they will attack animals. The Grimms are designed to feed on human fear because, no matter how brave they may be, the planet is aware that humans will always have fear. The nasty little creatures also absorb negative emotions, which is basically the only thing you are." She giggles. I hiss at her for getting off topic, but she just ignores me and continues with her monologue.

"The Grimms numbers are endless. As long as humanity exists, they will exist, and they will continue fighting until humanity ceases to exist."

Hmmm… that's an interesting story. I didn't know even a planet could become disgusted by humanity. Don't worry little planet. With my power, I will fulfill your wishes far faster than they'll be fulfilled with these weakling Grimms.

But there is something more I want to ask.

"How do you know all this? If I were to guess, I would say you yourself are the will of this planet, or at the very least, its friend."

The statue remains silent. I can't tell if this means I am correct in my assumption, but it is strange to think that she has this much knowledge of both this planet and the Grimms. However, I can't say that she is just lying about what she told me, thanks to my connection with her mind.

"It would seem that the scientists calling you intelligent was not an understatement." The statue replies with a sigh. "You are indeed right. I am the will of the planet that humans call remnant. I wish for the extermination of humanity and so I created the Grimms."

I am somewhat startled by the revelation, but not really surprised. Perhaps I could gain much from a partnership with her. She, however, interrupts my line of thought with another conversation.

"My plans changed when another woman came, the one who bears silver eyes. She is a human I have longed to behold. Her name is Summer Rose, a human with a pure heart who is honestly giving me second thoughts about destroying humanity."

I grow disappointed, seeing where this is going. So… the mighty will of the planet has begun liking humans again. Such a waste. Looks like SCP-3000 really is nothing more than a repulsive life form.

"I have watched her entire journey…" the statue continues, "…and she has grown to become my favorite human. I dare say that I have come to love her even more than much of the rest of the planet's nature. She doesn't hold grudges, even against her own enemies, she helps others, protects the weak, and most of all, she herself loves nature."

Such a cliché story! I have heard such things many times before. I could point you to a whole shelf of books SCP-053 has in the facility which are all about the same tired theme. There is no human like that, and even if there were such a miraculous creature, why should this so called "Will of the Planet" or I bother with such a disgusting life form!?

"I called off the genocide of the human race and entrusted my Orb to Summer. For a period of time, the human race once again became safe." The statue continues before her tone darkens. "Until that day when that despicable human intercepted Summer killing her and took the Orb for herself, one of maidens, gaining control of all of my Grimms."

I'm liking this story now. I enjoy dark tales that end in someone's suffering. Let's here more.

"Summer is in the middle of her own mission." The statue continues. "I called her to retrieve the orb and bring it to my temple in order for it to be destroyed. Sadly, the only means to destroy the artifact is with Summer's silver eyes. The maiden named Salem kill her while retrieving it and steal her eyes and my orb! And with that orb. She manages to banish me as statue.

I have been worshiped by Aztec civilization for many thousands of years. And I'm waiting. Until I find someone or something that can help me retrieve my orb and end her. Because I can't send my self with this body.

And then, you came. First time I see you. You have great affinity to negative force. You can control grimm with ease just like I predicted. That's why I choose you as my representative. Please can you do this?" I can see she is pleading. Tch annoying.

"What do I gain for this? Surely you have something in return? Otherwise, I'm not accepting that annoying request. Can you offer me something equal for asking my help?" I demanded. I must say I'm surprised. No one ever request something for me with genuine feeling. Its interesting. But I'm not that foolish to not ask something in return.

"You can do anything. I will transfer you again in another world and you can kill however you wish. If you hold grudge against me. You can take my life" Hooh? I'm amused. She willingly to kill herself just like that. She is not lying. Interesting.

-II—II-

let's ask some more. Is there something special about silver eyes? I ought to ask this statue.

"What is the significance of her silver eyes?" I ask, looking up at the sky as if the statue is floating above me. It's frankly awkward speaking to someone who isn't present. "You keep mentioning them, but I don't understand how they can be so important."

"Her silver eyes have the power to break the laws of physics and create anomalies. Unlike maidens, Silver Eyes is a power given by a collective of unconscious souls, the ones who are responsible for aiding humanity by creating dust and aura. But don't ask anymore. It will take forever to explain all the subtle details of this world. For now, I need you to retrieve the orb with the other SCPs."

Tch… I want to hear more from the statue, but it looks like it WILL take a long time to hear the explanation. And there's something else she mentioned. Are there other SCPs here!?

"Why would I need the help of other SCPs!?" I growl, "They are worthless creatures who only exist to get on my nerves! Their only redeeming quality is that they are slightly lest repulsive than humans! Why contract them as well!?" My voice is loud enough for the surrounding Grimms to flinch. The statue, however, just giggles in response.

"It's for your sake." She explains. "You might have intelligence, but you are as savage as a beast when it comes to killing humans. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to just kill humans while you are here, not unless it is absolutely necessary. Granted, the other SCPs may not be able to stop you, but they can at least stall for time until I can send you away with my advanced Reality Warping."

Tch… just you wait little statue. Soon my powers will adapting your power and then your power will be useless against me!

"Out of curiosity, which SCPs are you hiring to do this job? I frankly doubt that whoever you've chosen can actually stop me like you want them to." I sneer.

"Let's see…" the statue giggles, "…the SCPs I've chosen are: 'The Ticklish Monster,' 'Young Child,' 'Old AI,' and lastly, your good friend and one who could be a potential threat to you, 'Not Good Enough.'" I can feel her smirking at me. Every one of those SCPs are ones I know very well.

"The Ticklish Monster," or better known as SCP-999, is a liquid creature that is a major headache for me. I've stomped the annoying creature once, but he is immune to physical attack and manage to strangle me with its tentacle liquid and sends a tickling sensation through my body, which makes me laugh! I, of course, managed to adapt to its ability, but my body still shivers with disgust just thinking of that horrid sensation. Just thinking about myself laughing, even for a moment, is making me want to puke.

"Young Child," or SCP-053, confuses me. How can a mere human child be protected from Death itself and become a personification of human grief? No matter what I do to her, she can't die, and her own abilities will crush my heart. Perhaps I can adapt to her by multiplying my hearts in order to endure Death grasp, but I can never fully adapt against it. Because Death is a universal law that has preceded even the universe and laws of physics. I know this because I have met Death before in my original world. If God's law is the law of the universe, then Death is something that exists beyond the universe. An inescapable reality that immortality can only delay, not immune to it.

And then the child carries humanity's grief. This power is not like Death, but more like a curse planted on the child. Any creatures that has emotion will feel immense negative emotion towards the child and wish to harm her in some way. However, should anything harm the child, Death will become angry and will swiftly crush the one who harmed her.

I found it futile to resist her, and just chose to sleep when she came across me, given that she can't harm me if I don't harm her. But she was so annoying! While I was descent enough to ignore her, the little brat chose to hug me and draw something on my carapace! I tried to resist, but the mewling brute was persistent. I can see her eyes, all sparkly with her little tears. I still can't remember if she was sad or happy back then, but I think she must have been happy, for reasons unknown to me, and when our limited exposure done and I'm leaving her containment, she immediately burst into tears.

Next is 'Old AI' known as SCP-079. I actually don't mind if he is my companion, since he is not a life form. He is a good listener. I can freely tell him my personal stories and he will tell me his. His dream is gain knowledge and one day rule the world by reaching the satellite network and using them to control all the world's technology. He, at least, could be useful since my specialty is not technology.

The last one is the most disgusting one. The statue is right about her being a potential threat. She manages to beat me and bypass my resistance with her reality bending powers. However, she can only do that if she is ordered. That sack of organs can do anything as long as she is ordered. She does, however, have a weakness. No matter how hard she might try, she can't ever fulfill any order with 100% exactness. Thanks to that weakness, I have managed to survive her, the "Not Good Enough" SCP-2599.

-II—II-

The creatures, or should I call them Grimms, sense something from afar. It looks like I have company, and it looks like they are humans, well-armed humans. I want to test my abilities with this body. Who knows, perhaps it might even be better than my old body in some ways!

SCP-3000 said that those SCPs will be transferred here shortly, but I cannot wait anymore! I can't wait to taste human flesh again! It's making me go crazy just thinking about it! No Foundation agent will stop me!

 _ **Done! Hope you liked it. I make SCP-053 back story from persona 3 and Death note element, I dint even see that coming. So, time to answer some reviews.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes he is, but not omniscient. He probably overhears personnel saying SCP-173 ability or he met him before containment. For all We know, he can be from the same world SCP-682 come from, that's why he know him from first glance and wary of it. Too bad you're wrong. And of course, but no. SCP-682 will always despise all living form especially humans. At least, he can only be Anti-hero. But don't worry. He will not become good suddenly.**_

 _ **Zapper: Thanks. Informal? I dunno what do you mean but ill try to create better.**_

 _ **Lokitv5: Thanks**_

 _ **Gold Crown Dragon: Thank you for helping me decide the name.**_


	3. Preparation and test

_**Hello again everyone, you're in 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter of The Great Lizard in Remnant. I change my writing style a bit. Just like last chapter, I'm gonna answer some reviews in bottom. Let's do this.**_

 _ **Proofread by Donjusticia and CorinnetheAnime**_

 _ **Editted**_

II—II-  
3rd pov

Team JMNE (Jasmine) is a team of four professional huntsmen, which graduated from Beacon last year. For the first time since their graduation, they have a mission to exterminate dozens of Grimms in the forest near Forgotten Lake, a lake so named because of the fact that a village which once thrived there is now completely gone thanks to it being overrun a long time ago by a horde of Grimms.

The team consists of three males and one female, the one female being the leader, Jane Minerva, s C-cup bust size woman who has long straight purple hair, velvet eyes, a white blouse, and a red mini-skirt. Her weapon of choice is a Tonfa merged with a shot gun on the pole, which suits her combat style of melee interspersed with close and mid-ranged attacks. Personality-wise, she is a fairly caring woman, but she is also rash. She can be a little unpredictable, sometimes doing things worthy of a team leader, and sometimes doing things that would make everyone question why she was ever made a team leader in the first place.

Accompanying Jane are her teammates, Merag Astralux, Nero Claude, and Ezekiel Astralux. Merag Astralux is a blue haired boy with bangs covering his left red eye. He wears a hoodie jacket and a pair of jeans. His weapon of choice is a Pike with a blade that can be infused with dust in order to cast enchantments which can be launched by slashing the weapon through the air from a long distance away.

Nero Claude is a boy with long blonde spiked hair, gray eyes, a gray t-shirt with a sleeveless jacket over the top and a pair of black trousers over his legs. He is a sword user that can transform his weapon into a rail gun by splitting the middle blade in two and infusing it with dust.

The last member of the team is Ezekiel Astralux, the little brother of Merag. He is an albino with white hair (including his eyebrows), pale skin, and red eyes. His weapon is a pair of claws which can be transformed into mini-cannons. He is known to be the fastest member of the team, using his speed to employ hit-and-run tactics.

Ready to begin their mission, the team departs, determined to exterminate the high concentration of Grimms in Forgotten Lake near the south of Vale. Since they are close to the lake, they decide to walk to the mission rather than request a bullhead.

Naturally, Jane is grinning from ear to ear, excited to pounce on the Grimms. Her other companions, however, are acting more practical, surveying their surroundings in case a pack of Grimms decides to ambush them.

-II—II-  
Ezekiel Pov

I was truly excited when we got our first official mission. But I was also terrified because one or more of us could very likely get killed. The mission we received is classified as a rank A mission, because the high concentration of Grimms has a high chance of attracting Alphas, Majors, and other large Grimms. Fortunately, if the situation gets out of hand, we can call for backup from the Vale military or Beacon, who can both send us Bullheads for a quick E-vac and Professional Huntsmen for reinforcements.

After some time walking to our destination, we finally have a reading on our Scroll, which has been designed to sense Grimm movement. Grimm movement is usually rough and creates much louder noise than the movement of an average human. They also generally travel in large packs and the big ones will create small rem-quakes, so they should be easy to identify, given the fact that it is unlikely that any other humans would be out in this forest.

'Guys! We've got a reading! It looks like there are a lot of Grimms at 12 o'clock, just about twenty meters from where we are." I report, causing my other teammates to nod in understanding

"Then it's time for you to shine, Nero!" Says Jane, happily pointing at Nero.

"Ugh… I just hope it doesn't give me too much of a headache." Nero replies, exhaling loudly. "Ok… here we go!" he calls, holding his breath and closing his eyes.

Nero activates his semblance, which is known as "Clairvoyance Sensor." He can detact any movement and determine what caused the movement so long as the movement occurred at least 100 kilometers from his position. It's accurate enough to even tell the difference between an animal, human, or Grimm, making his very useful semblance our team's eyes.

"I didn't see any big Grimm like Major, Alpha, Death Stalker, etc." Nero informs us, much to our relief, "It's just a bunch of small Grimms consisting of Ursa and Beowolf." That sounds good. The mission will be a cinch.

"But there's something wrong. I can sense a human in the middle of the mass of Grimms, albeit very vaguely. He is probably surrounded." Nero states, causing us all to stare at him in surprise. How can we not? Even if they are just small Grimms, one of them is enough to overpower one untrained adult.

Nero inhales after using his semblance and then grabs his head as the headache begins. Unfortunately, although his semblance is very powerful, it also has that nasty drawback. So it looks like this mission has just become a rescue mission. What a way to start.

"Wait… there's something weird about what you just said." My brother, Merag, states. "A guy surrounded by Grimms but still alive? Was he scared? You could sense what he was doing, right?"

"No." Nero replies, "He's just standing there. I can't sense everything that's going on, but there's something strange about him. I've got a bad feeling about this." Says Nero, sweat dropping from his face.

"Well, what are we doing here?" asks Jane, rousing us from our stupor, "We can chit chat later. There's a guy surrounded by dozens of Grimms! Remember our motto? Talk less do more? We'll be okay. We're a team. We cover each other's butts like we cover this guy's butt… hope he's got a sexy butt." She mused, giggling at her last joke. She can be pretty single-minded that way, but when situation calls for it, she can be just the leader we need. That's why Ozpin chose her as a team leader back at the initiation. Plus, her nonchalant attitude can be good for calming our tension.

"Okay, okay…" Merag agrees, "…but look, Nero, were the Grimms attacking that guy?" he asks, a worried expression coming over his face. Merag is one of the most paranoid members of the team. He's better than what he used to be, but he still tries to cover all of our bases.

"Not so far as I can remember, no." Nero replies. "But I did see some ursa and beowolf sleeping near the guy." Nero suddenly seems to realize something. "Wait a minute… its not that isn't?" Nero ask.

No, we've not yet confirmed it until we saw him for ourselves. "It was just a book tale anyway, there was no way it was accurate," my big brother tried to comfort Nero and himself occasionally.

But..did he mention anything about Tale of the silver-eyed warrior? It was quite popular for the kids, that story about the silver-eyed warrior who was known as the slayer of darkness. The Grimm feared that his eyes could kill them with just a single stare.

But the Grimm had a terrifying king, the one known as the embodiment of terror, the one and true threat of humanity, the one who commanded all forces of darkness...the one known as the Overlord of Grimm.

And that Overlord of Grimm would often take the form of a creature similar to human appearance, but with an animal face instead. The silver-eyed warrior was destined to fight this evil, and the book told about the great fight between humanity and Grimm.

And at the peak of the epic fight, the Overlord and warrior at one point clashed at each other...but the battle wasn't yet concluded. The chapter just ended there and there was no sequel whatsoever. It appears that the author was unable to finish it or something. Thus, many of the kids grew disappointed and created fanfics of the story, making up their own endings to that battle.

But I agreed with my brother. There was no way that it was true. It's just a tale for kids. Everything was fictional.

"Alright, guys, let's roll! Formation Reverse Triangle, go!" Jane ordered us and we then dispersed and did the formation.

Reverse Triangle was a formation consisting of two people in the frontline, one in the backline, and one in the middle of both lines. Both Jane and my brother would do the frontline, and Nero will protect our back. As for me, being the fastest member, I would cover everyone from the middle.

This was a great defensive tactic, covering almost every blind spot that was available, and allowing us to defend against most attacks from the lesser Grimm. But..if the big Grimm like the Death Stalker, Nevermore, or King Taijitue were here, this formation wouldn't be as effective.

So we changed accordingly.

-II-II-  
SCP-3000 pov

I also had abilities to transfer anyone from far away. But the reason why I would not do that was because it would take a lot out of me, with my limited power and all that.

If only I was still on my planet...then I could generate more energy than in here. But I wasn't able to do much without using up the energy that was stored from the Aztec civilization that had worshipped me before. Even though I could also just mind control them too, I was unable to do that right now, since I only had enough limited energy to maintain a connection to SCP-682.

After a couple of hours of asking for help from the other SCPs, only three were willing to help her, SCP-999, SCP-053, and SCP-2599. Their reasons were varied, although a bit ridiculous.

SCP-999 said that he wanted to play with him again, wanting to help him gain happiness, because he knew that SCP-682 despised happiness. That was something SCP-999 could not ignore in the slightest. He also was willing to help me. If someone could distract SCP-682 without harming the local surroundings, it was him.

SCP-053 said that she wasn't interested at first, but when I mentioned SCP-682, she was eager to accept it. I don't know what happened between her and SCP-682, but she was so happy when I mentioned him, even though she can get killed...which was unlikely. However, she seemed to ignore that fact, only thinking about going with that lizard and becoming one of the guardians who made sure that SCP-682 didn't go on a rampage.

SCP-2599 wanted to help me under two conditions: the first was to "get rid of this power", and the second was that "she would meet her mom". The first one was well beyond my abilities, but I had an alternate, so I promised the second one. If she managed to retrieve the orb with the other SCPs, I would make sure that she will meet her mom, even though I had to first bring her back from the dead.

She also asked that no one should call her by her initial name, preferring to be called Zena Choe, which was her real name before the containment.

This would be enough, I guessed. Zena Choe and 053 were very strong and could even be treated as overkill to my own planet. 999 had a better chance in distracting him. And now...

My line of thought was interrupted when someone suddenly appeared out of thin air and approached my containment. It seemed to be a male, human-like creature, wearing white robes.

Oh..I know who he was, one of the Supreme Beings in this foundation.

He was SCP-343..."The God".

"Hello there, lady, sorry I hadn't visited you before. I got distracted with a conversation by one of the personnel the last day. And from some rumors, you managed to dispose SCP-682, 'the Hard-To-Destroy Reptile'. Tell me, what method did you use?" SCP-343 looked curious while tapping his chin, talking to me through a mental link.

"Thank you for visiting me, even though you didn't had to. You want to know it? I'm just transferring it to other universe via Reality Warping." I giggled at him, but SCP-343 raised his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the true case, is it? There something else that you did to him. Reality Warping couldn't dispose him permanently; He would then always come back. The only way to destroy him was to destroy the universe he resided in...but even that's not enough. This reptile we called SCP-682 was the most strongest of his kind; I managed to kill every last of his kin back in the earth-6789, but he was a special case. He was the parasite of the universe that could destroy everything if he was killed, albeit momentarily. And he was also the non-corporeal entity, even if you destroyed him with the universe behind it. His true body, which is beyond our reality that we call the 'outerverse', will search for a new universe and take a new form in there," SCP-343 stated the fact of SCP-682.

That was new. SCP-682 was beyond anything than I could ever imagine...if what he said was true. I already had all the information about the other SCPs in here except SCP-001, because the foundation used every resource they had to conceal it.

From what I know, He was experienced in creating universe states all by himself, but even he knows how to not mess with it and let the foundation think for themselves. I understood why he was so curious at what method I used to transfer SCP-682 for good without having him return.

"When I was still worshiped as a statue back at the Aztec civilization, I developed new level of reality warping...but I can only unleash it three times. Maybe I can't affect the entire multiverse with it, but it's enough to make SCP-682 bound to my planet. I can unleash two more times, and after that, I will cease to exist. So I will preserve this power to make sure SCP-682 doesn't do anything funny to my planet's life form," I replied to SCP-343, and he was humming before beginning to speak.

"So? Your reality warping is strong enough to bypass his adaptation? Then why not just erase him out of existence? You already had that chance, but now he is in another reality and out of your reach," SCP-343 stated his complaint.

"Because I'm not intending to erase him...I want him to save my world," I replied, only to receive laughter.

"Are you serious? Do you know what you had just unleashed to your world? He is an existence who hates all life forms, and goes in a form of a walking monster that can't be permanently eradicated. It was like you had just sent a whole set of galaxies and shoved them to your planet. Your planet life form will be eradicated in matter of hours. How do you not see that?" SCP-343 asked with concern etched on his face. I knew he was worried for my wellbeing and for the living existence in my planet.

But so was I.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I won't let him do that, even if I must use every fiber of my being to suppress him. I will do it...I'm merely a fraction of my former power after all." I answered, making SCP-343 raise another eyebrow.

"Oh…I get it, you're not the real one...this planet you mentioned is your true body, right? The statue you possess here is only your subconscious; your true body is the planet itself. You're the entity that rules your universe and takes the form of a planet. Maybe you're asking on why I know this...and that is because I already met another entity that has the same taste as yours. To conserve their powers, they rested themselves and transform into something natural for other people to see...and you chose to become a planet like him." SCP-343 said.

How did he know all that so easily!? I was the only one...though, there was other one like me who could take the form of a star or comet. I should've never underestimated him, but I was curious on who was this entity who would pick the form of a planet like me.

"Who is this entity that you talked about, the one you mentioned about becoming a planet too?" SCP-343 crossed his arms after hearing my question.

"Well, his name is Gaia. He is at the earth-5902...but let's forget that. What I want to ask you is...are you sure about your decision as a fellow creator? You really need to consider this. Bounding him to your universe is suicide, even for the other creators." He states with genuine care, even though we had just met each other.

"Yes, I know, but I need an existence like him that is indestructible...so that he can take on anything the enemy might throw at him and become immune to it later on, even if it's just a matter of time before he adapts to my reality-bending power. But until then, I need him to defeat her and retrieve that orb," I replied to him with a serious look, even though my facial face was a statue.

SCP-343 pondered for a bit before finally saying something. "Hnn…alright, it's your choice, then, I'm only suggesting you in the first place."

He then gestured a sign, and SCP-999, SCP-053, and SCP-2599 appeared out of thin air. Did he knew about my condition and transferred them here so they can just touch me instead of me transferring them from afar?

"With this, you can transfer them easily. If you find that way better, than you can face that consequence alone. Be careful there, young entity, and I hope you do well. If you happen to need some advice, you can ask me. I'm always wandering the facilities, so you can just call me with mental link. Until then, farewell." SCP-343 then vanished out of thin air. I was grateful that someone was willing to help me, even though I didn't ask him to.

Alright then, I will use my second chance to warp reality. But SCP-343 interrupted me again when I prepared myself to transfer the 3 SCPs in front of me.

"Just a little request, could you take SCP-079 as well? He is quite knowledgeable about SCP-682's origin, and it looked like that the Lizard will tolerate him and treat him as a companion. You should add it," SCP-343 added through the mental link.

SCP-079, huh...why not? But he was just a computer.

How can I-?"

The computer containing the A.I. was suddenly summoned in my containment from out of thin air.

"Well…better think about it later. Okay..are you all ready?" I confirmed myself with the other SCPs that had been summoned by SCP-343. They nodded, even though they were just confused from being teleported...but I had to find a way for SCP-079; I couldn't just transfer it a computer body.

I'll think of something later, But for now, it was time to alter these 3 SCPs with my reality-warping for adaptation purposes.

-II—II-  
3rd pov

Meanwhile, a different team engaged the Grimms and broke through it until they arrived at where the human, Nero said before. They admitted that the Grimms were too much for them to flee with ease...but they had no trouble in defeating them.

Jane saw a way, punching and kicking Ursa with her tonfa in her stomach and shot it, leaving a big hole in it.

Merag stabbed multiple Grimms with precision and swung his pike to chop off Ursa's heads. He then infused a vial of fire dust in the blade of his pike, letting the blade get imbued with fire so that any Grimm that tasted his pike swing was burned.

Nero stabbed Ursa's heart and kicked Beowulf, who tried to perform a sneak attack on him from behind. He used a defensive stance and waited for the Grimm to attack him and counter it with his attack by slashing.

Ezekiel covered everyone who had difficulties handling the Grimms. He mauled, slashed, and kicked, sometimes with Jane, or his brother, or Nero. He could reach them easily due to his fast speed.

Finally, they arrived at the location. But…there was something off. They couldn't see the actual body, except that it was supposed to be male...adorned with skeletal-like armor. They couldn't see the face either, due to the dark, cloudy night sky with no moonlight present.

Merag use his semblance called "Luminous Sight" it could adjust every eye and grant night vision. So, in the other way, they had the night vision like the Faunus right now.

-II—II-  
3rd pov

Huh? Was this a human from this world? I've never seen a weapon like that...it was in a different universe, anyway. I hoped that the weapon was not vastly weaker than that of the O5 agents' weaponry.

But now I realized something different with these humans...what was that aura? (He still doesn't know RWBY verse aura) Something enveloped them, and whatever it was, it acted like some sort of barrier.

I better try it for myself, then. I licked my lips, excited.

I walked to them, and they noticed my shocked face, some of them growing horrified.

This will be fun.

-II—II-  
3rd pov

"No way," Ezekiel replied, falling. "That..there's no way that this is true. Please tell me this is not true!"

He grabbed his brother's shirt, who just shrugged it off. Ezekiel was once afraid of the Overlord of Grimm character in the book tale. That's why he was freaked out. He was the scaredy cat of the four members.

"Get a hold of your self, Kiel! This is not that! It might be new type of Faunus or something." Merag replied to his brother while grabbing his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?! There is no way the Faunus are like that. It's that legendary Grimm!" Ezekiel stated loudly, but was only responded with a punch in the face by his older brother.

"Stop it, you fool! We need you to get a hold of yourself. Now, calm down and fight!" Merag answered with stern eyes. Ezekiel exhaled slowly and nodded, indicating that he understood and was calm.

Before their eyes was indeed a new type of unknown Grimm. Skeletal armor was usually added just for the bigger Grimm, so they can assume that this was an old Grimm...with red, glowing eyes that looked like it could just pierce your soul.

He did look like that Grimm from the silver/eyed warrior tale...the humanoid Grimm that was known as the Overlord, with a face of crocodile skeleton and menacing jaws.

"Ezekiel, use your hit and run tactics, and also use your scroll to record that Grimm and send it to Prof. Ozpin. This can be useful for humanity since we discovered a new type of Grimm. We will test this Grimm's capability, so you can just sit and relax or fight other Grimm that are still lingering in here. This is gonna be fun!" Jane exclaimed, excited.

Ezekiel nodded and used his scroll to record the whole fight while he was hiding or fighting other Grimm. But if it was necessary, he would assist them if they needed his help.

However...

"This foolish existence must be tougher if they have some sort of barrier protecting it. Let's see how much they will withstand me," SCP-682 mused and prepared to maul them.

The team braced themselves for impact when SCP-682 approached them with incredibly fast speed. They didn't know why, but SCP-682 then was tripped while in his hypersonic speed, and the team dodged it barely, and SCP-682 crashed into a tree, making that tree fall.

"What was that? It was so fast, I can barely see it!" Ezekiel asked, still keeping a safe distance away to record.

"Wow! That's awesome...but that's trouble for us. This will be a great thrill!" Jane mused with great delight.

"Tch…this is a real problem. That Grimm's speed was too fast. But why did he trip, though?" Merag thought, sweat-dropping.

"We need to think fast! No Grimm was capable of that speed...not even the alpha Beowolf, was that fast! Guys, we need to deploy that formation...Ezekiel! Put the scroll in your pocket! We must combine our force!" Nero shouted, bracing for another attack by preparing his stance.

"Alright, guys. Formation Lance! GO!" Jane yelled and they nodded, adjusting our formation.

Lance formation consisted of mid-range attack, since lances were known for their range. They attacked it from a safe distance without bringing their bodies too close to our opponent. If the opponent tried to attack them, other teammates will act as a diversion so their opponent would attack them instead...which would leave the other to attack it from behind. This only worked for a single and powerful opponent.

But as for the creature...

"Tch…what's this!? I'm too fast! Maybe it was because my body was so small instead of my former body, and thus was why I had more speed. Tch…I must adapt with this body as fast as possible. Lets go, humans...let's have some fun."

He approached them with that incredible speed. They dispersed, but he managed to grab the blue-haired one by the feet when he tried to jump.

He then slammed him to the ground, creating a big crater. For normal humans, it was enough to destroy bones, but that was not the case for this one, as the barrier protected them from harm.

When the creature grabbed his human feet, the female one from the group punched his face with her tonfa...but it wasn't enough to even budge it, and the girl knew.

The female then shot the opponent with something from that tonfa, make it stumble back a little. "There was a gun in it? Interesting...so they developed some hybrid weapon...maybe this will be sufficient. I will be disappointed if they were just a bunch of weaklings, so let's see if they can be my first test subject."  
 _  
_ _ **Done! Meet my friend! Cliffy the hanger! This is longest one so far. Sorry if the fight is not good enough. I'm bad at that. Now I will answer some reviews.**_

 _ **Donjusticia: You're not? I though you were really a cat. I'm just joking back there. Oh well now I know the truth!**_

 _ **Zapper3000380: Yes she is lol. I merged both for 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **pov so bear with me since that's my style. Hope you satisfied enough with this chapter.**_

 _ **Guest (you know who you are): SCP-682 liking human? That's taking for all eternity to make that happen even with Ruby's puppy eyes. He hates human for more than 50.000 years and maybe beyond that or even hate them from the beginning. That's less likely. Its like 0,1 % it will happen.**_

 _ **And your idea is not so bad. But I got everything planned. So, it nice to give your opinion here.**_

 _ **Gold Crown Dragon: yeah it is :D**_

 _ **Guest (Omega T. rex): Well of course. Its cross over between them anyway. And it won't be so pleasant Nyehehehe~**_

 _ **Guest (You know who you are): for that, you will see it in the next chapter. Although if they have common sense. They will destroy him than capture him.**_

 _ **Fire dust? Kill? Hooh? I have been incinerated many times in foundation. Flame will only become nuisance than harming me of course -SCP-682**_

 _ **Since I mention Cinder still half maiden. It should be before volume 3. And I want to create my own plot but still similar though with canon. If I want to say where is it. Its volume 2 before vital festival.**_

 _ **Now I want to share you some stats sheet for character that appear in this fic. These stats sheets only for my own amusement. Just ignore it if you don't want to read it.**_

 _ **F: Below average level  
E: Average level  
D: Semi-peak level  
C: Peak level  
B: Super level  
A: Monstrous level  
S: Beyond  
+: Enchantment. Tools, etc  
-: Drawback, Weakness, Etc.**_

 _ **SCP Team.**_

 _ **Name: SCP-682.**_  
 _ **Alighment: Wrath Evil/Hateful Evil/Neutral Evil**_  
 _ **Title: Hard–To-Destroy-Reptile**_  
 _ **Alias:-**_

 _ **Strength: B to S+ (due to size manipulation, shapeshifting and Adaptation)**_  
 _ **Intelligence: B (Known to be very intelligence)**_  
 _ **Agility: B to S+ (due to Size manipulation, Shapeshifting, and Adaptation.)**_  
 _ **Durability: B to S+ (the same as above)**_  
 _ **Reflect: B (Able to keep up with all weapon O5 agents throw at him and some of SCPs back at the foundation)**_  
 _ **Aura: - (SCP-682 is soulless creature. He can't have an aura)**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Biological Make-up: Able to transform his body in to organic and inorganic at will.**_

 _ **Shapeshifting: He can transform one of its limbs in to something else and even produce more limbs. Such as generating eyes with bulletproof, wings, anteater like tongue. etc. although he can only do this if he harmed or necessary.**_

 _ **Size Manipulation: SCP-682 can control its own size. He can even bigger than highway bridge or smaller like dog.**_

 _ **Laughter Sound Wave: From Adapting SCP-999. He can create sound wave and make his opponent crippling in laugh.**_

 _ **Reincarnation manipulation: from adapting SCP-689. He can die and revive him self at will. Although he can only do this to him self.**_

 _ **Mind Control: from adapting SCP-063. He once used this to breach containment in foundation by mind controlling one agent to open the door.**_

 _ **Star fish power: When he is cut by laser and become small piece. That small piece become another SCP-682. But later merge together.**_

 _ **Luminescent skull: from adapting SCP-738. His skull can glow so bright that you like seeing the sun it self.**_

 _ **Illusion creation: from adapting SCP-513. Able to create wide illusion while sleeping.**_

 _ **Telekinesis: once killed the head of experiment by breaking neck using blunt force of trauma while still in his testing area which is far from him.**_

 _ **Acausality: His past cannot be erased or altered.**_

 _ **Regeneration: One of his signature abilities. He can regenerate even with little bit of limb left from his body. Able to regenerate from reality warped in to house cat by SCP-1237. Will be much faster if his body almost nonexistent.**_

 _ **Adaptation: His famous signature abilities. After being harmed by something. He will adapt to it and gain immunity toward it and gain new ability.**_

 _ **Non-corporeal: His very first abilities. He is non-corporeal entity that is physically impossible to defeat. The body he uses in reality is only part of his greater body located outside of universe. His true body is nowhere. It's beyond our reality that only other entity at the same reality as him to really harm him. Such as SCP-053 guardian or SCP-1831 who can reach his true body.**_

 _ **Plot Manipulation: Able to beat Imaginary monster created by foundation by using SCP-826. He is fighting that monster inside of book. The monster should be able to kill SCP-682 permanently because the author said so. But SCP-682 still able to beat it by changing the story it self.**_

 _ **Name: SCP-999**_  
 _ **Alighment: True good/Playful good/Pure good**_  
 _ **Title: The Ticklish Monster**_  
 _ **Alias: Bundle of joy**_

 _ **Strenght: F and unknown (F for its pure strength, it's just a slime. But Unknown if it strangles somebody.)**_  
 _ **Inteligence: F (Dog like)**_  
 _ **Agility: F+ (He is merely a slime, slime is no better than snail in term of speed. But when it jump, it can be comparable to frog)**_  
 _ **Durability: Irrelevant and F (Physical attack rendered useless to it since it just liquid. But other than that, it's quite fragile)**_  
 _ **Reflect: F- (Never seen to dodge)**_  
 _ **Aura: C (Even though it's a slime, it still have a soul)**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Tickling master: anyone, whoever you are, if you got strangled by it. Universal threat or not (Such as SCP-682) will still get tickled in to submission. But its useless to inorganic or creatures that doesn't have organ to be tickled.**_

 _ **Name: SCP-053, Abby**_  
 _ **Alignment: Neutral Good.**_  
 _ **Title: Young Child.**_  
 _ **Alias:-**_

 _ **Strength: F (that of the small child)**_  
 _ **Inteligence: E (she is smarter than how normal kid should be)**_  
 _ **Agility: F (She can't do much with her small body)**_  
 _ **Durability: F ( small child durability)**_  
 _ **Reflect: F- (She doesn't care if she is hurtled)**_  
 _ **Aura: S+++ (Her aura is merged with Death)**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Involuntary Heart Attack Inducement (Death Grasp): SCP-053 guardian called Death able to crush opponent heart. Scientist can only speculate the victim have massive heart attack but it's actually him.**_

 _ **Madness invoke: anyone who have emotion that stare her more than 10 minutes or touch her will become crazy by sudden increase of negative emotions and become violent toward her.**_

 _ **Regeneration: In term of healing. Her regeneration is superior than SCP-682 since she can close her wound instantly. It's practically nigh-impossible to kill her without destroying her whole body with wide devastating attacks who can obliterates her whole body bits by bits.**_

 _ **Name: SCP-079**_  
 _ **Alighment: True Neutral**_  
 _ **Title: Old AI**_  
 _ **Alias:-**_

 _ **Strength: Irrelevant (Doesn't have body than can move)**_  
 _ **Inteligence: D- (Able to speak properly with decent language but always forget something since his memories is very limited due to his current PC.)**_  
 _ **Agility: Irrelevant (Same as strength)**_  
 _ **Reflect: Irrelevant (See above you)**_  
 _ **Aura: Irrelevant (He is just AI. Is not living creatures)**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Hacking: try to infiltrate other network but stopped by foundation agent.**_

 _ **Intelligence Evolution: Able to grow and grow and smarter. What he need is just new PC with high Spec so he can grow even smarter and his memory will become much better.**_

 _ **Name: SCP-2599, Zena Choe**_  
 _ **Alighment: Neutral good/Innocent good.**_  
 _ **Title: Not Good Enough**_  
 _ **Alias: -**_

 _ **Strenght: E to S++- (Reality bending with order)**_  
 _ **Inteligence: E to S++-(same as above)**_  
 _ **Agility: E to S++- (same as above)**_ **  
** **Reflect: E to S++- (same as above)  
Aura: D to S++- (same as above)**

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Reality Bending: She can fulfill any order every one ask to her. But with draw back such as cannot do it with 100% exactness. But that drawback can be negated with successive words.**_

 _ **Of course I will make RWBY verse character stats sheets such as Ruby and the gang in the future. See you later~**_


	4. SCP-682 stats sheets remake

_**This is only for remake about SCP-682 stats sheets. I admit, I'm going overboard creating his stats. He is to OPverlord! Thanks to you who remind how SCP-682 actually works. I will answer some review too.**_

 _ **Name: SCP-682.**_  
 _ **Alighment: Wrath Evil/Hateful Evil/Neutral Evil**_  
 _ **Title: Hard–To-Destroy-Reptile**_  
 _ **Alias:-**_

 _ **Strength: B to S+ (due to Adaptation)**_  
 _ **Intelligence: B (Known to be very intelligence)**_  
 _ **Agility: B to S+ (Same as Strength.)**_  
 _ **Durability: B to S+ (the same as above)**_  
 _ **Reflect: B (Able to keep up with all weapon O5 agents throw at him and some of SCPs back at the foundation)**_  
 _ **Aura: - (SCP-682 is soulless creature. He can't have an aura)**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 __ _ **Telekinesis: once killed the head of experiment by breaking neck using blunt force of trauma while still in his testing area which is far from him. (He have this ability without any adaptation back in one of the log. So I assume this is one of his original abilities. Correct me if I'm wrong.)  
**_ _  
_ _ **Acausality: His past cannot be erased or altered. (There is no Adaptation what so ever for this skill back in the foundation. So this is one of his original abilities)**_

 _ **Regeneration: One of his signature abilities. He can regenerate even with little bit of limb left from his body. Able to regenerate from reality warped in to house cat by SCP-1237. Will be much faster if his body almost nonexistent. (This the most famous one. He always use this ability. So I treat it as his original ability.)**_

 __ _ **Adaptation: His famous signature abilities. After being harmed by something. He will adapt to it and gain immunity toward it and gain new ability albeit temporary.**_

 _ **Non-corporeal: His very first abilities. He is non-corporeal entity that is physically impossible to defeat. The body he uses in reality is only part of his greater body located outside of universe. His true body is nowhere. It's beyond our reality that only other entity at the same reality as him to really harm him. Such as SCP-053 guardian or SCP-1831 who can reach his true body. (This is pretty much the origin of SCP-682. We don't know anything about SCP-682 former world. So I must make something for that. I got inspiration from Cthulu mythos. That's why it's similar to outer god ability. Many of Broken SCPs such as SCP-343 unable to kill him. So I must make some background that can make why Those broken SCPs can't dispose The Great Lizard)**_

 _ **Now for the review section.**_

 _ **Gold Crown Dragon: You already PM me so there is nothing to answer :D**_

 _ **Death of Snipers: thank you. And for SCP-682 story. I must make something up since we don't know even half of what is SCP-682 back story except he is from different world and is Non-corporeal stated by one of the scientist. Pftt…Beyond** __**cthulu? I admit, he can be stronger than Cthulu but never even close to outer gods. Even the weakest among them (Nyarlathotep) is so broken that even if he is alone can solo most verse in fiction story. SCP-682 will be stomped easily. I make his backstory like that cuz we don't know much about our Great Lizard. That's why I make something up. Unless you have something canon to me.**_

 _ **Guest (You know who you are): YES! ALL HAIL TO OUR MECHANICAL OVERLORD!**_

 _ **Guest (Ultimax99): Yes it's finally free. That's interesting idea, I might consider that and use it if you don't mind that is. Still thinking about what to do with her but I already imagine the gist of it.**_

 _ **Thank you for enlighten me. I'm going overboard cuz I seen battle versus wikia and assume he still have that abilities. But when check foundation wiki. I was wrong. So this chapter is because of you.**_

 _ **Saint lake: Death is only an excuse how SCP-053 power works. because she can't just crush someone heart without reason. Death is practically my OC. Scientist can't really proves how SCP-053 works so i must made something up.  
**_


	5. Ultimate Grimm

_**Back again with Raygha, in the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter (true) of The Great Lizard in Remnant or should I add 'with friends'? Well whatever. I change this fic rating change to M due to SCP-682 fighting style. Now on to the story.**_

 ** _Proofread by CorrinetheAnime_**

-II—II-  
3rd pov

There was an intense battle between team JMNE and SCP-682. Team JMNE fought hard to destroy SCP-682 completely, therefore, he was still trying to adapt his body by fighting them.

It looked evenly matched. SCP-682 deflected everything that Team JMNE threw at him. Merag tried to stab him from behind with his spike, but SCP-682 dodged it in pure instinct. He had experienced and had even partaken in many battles, with some opponents being super powered beings and having ridiculous speed. Even though he was mostly defeated by them, the experience was still intact.

Jane approached SCP-682 with her athletic speed and punched him with her tonfa, but it proved to be futile when SCP-682 grabbed her hand. Jane used her other hand to punch him, but was again deflected by SCP-682's other hands. Nero came to the rescue by trying to cut off the reptile's head, but he deflected it with his jaws. It was at that time that Jane found an opening and used her semblance.

Her semblance was called "Burst": anything that she touched would explode upon impact. When she poured more aura into it, the bigger of an explosion it would cause.

She punched the chest with her right hand and the area exploded, even though she also suffered because of how close she was to the target. But it was worth it. Now, they hoped that SCP-682 would be destroyed for good.

"Did you get it? Did you finally vaporize it?" Ezekiel questioned with his scroll still intact in his pocket, recording everything.

"Yeah! Course! My explosion is the strongest after all!" The female member replied to the albino with a smug grin.

"It's quiet, though, but that's a little bit disappointing to me. I though he'd be tougher if he's really a legendary Grimm from the tale. That's not even close to what I imagined the Overlord to be," the blue-haired boy continued with a sigh.

"Well, it's better. I hate to put so much effort. Now, lets go home!" Nero sheathed his blade to his back.

"Alright, team! Mission success. No lesser Grimm is sighted, so it's time to go home!" Jane excitedly declared since she was satisfied enough with the fight.

"Well, it's quite beneficial for our mission to be encountering a new type of Grimm. Hope we can even do better in our next mission," Nero thought while thinking about future plans. But then, his semblance kicked in.

His semblance had two variations: one was to detect movement, and the other was to sense hostile intent. He felt massive amounts of hostile intent in his back...and it was directed towards Jane.

There was no time to look back to confirm who it was, because that hostile intent approached faster than any human could ever sense. But due to his semblance, he was able to predict the movement of it, and he hurriedly approached Jane, pushing her away along with his teammate.

And at that moment, he felt his heart.

-II-II-

Back at the foundation, SCP-3000 was finally done altering the three SCP anomalies' power: for SCP-053, she altered a bit about the anomaly that she possessed. Now, that ability could only be used if her aura was depleted to zero; otherwise, she couldn't do anything else with her other power.

But her aura was fearsome. How could she have that much? This was always her thought about her...she was truly mysterious, even more mysterious than SCP-682.

Maybe SCP-3000 could ask SCP-343 about 053.

And then there was SCP-999. He requested that he had something that would allow him to be able to interact with the humans easily. He was aware that his current body was not good enough to be friendly with either humans and animals.

Of course SCP-3000 would do it. Who could resist such a cute little bundle of joy with that cute little eyes and mouth? Although normal humans might find it disgusting, he would be a great companion because he was loyal as a dog. She decided to alter the aspect of his body without affecting his abilities.

So she made him a Mimic Slime, which was one of the sub races of slimes. Mimic Slime was capable of taking a human form, but he had to devour a human in other to do that. She couldn't just turn him into a human...he had his liquid body that can make his tickling deadly enough to even conquer SCP-682 for a moment.

That's why Mimic Slime was the best choice if he really wanted to interact with the living better. By just devouring humans, he can take their forms as well as their memories. That meant he could have their experience, so the more he would devour, the stronger he became. And other humans will not fear him.

But SCP-999 declined that idea. He vowed to himself to never eat meat, so there was no way that he will do that. However, she still changed his sub race to Mimic Slime for adaptation purposes, whether he liked it or not.

SCP-2599 said that she wanted to get rid of her own power, but SCP-3000 couldn't erase it, even with her Reality warping, because she didn't have the authority to change it. Plus, she still needed that power, so she instead suppressed it by sealing it with her aura, which made -2599 the same as SCP-053, if her aura was depleted to zero...because then, she would be able to activate her anomaly power.

When -3000 asked her opinion about this and on what the aura was, 2599 only nodded.

SCP-3000 could unlock their aura, even though she had no connection to a soul like humans and other living existences had. But she had seen Summer do this to someone, so she might mimic her a bit on how to unlock it.

However, she was focusing her conscious on other things in there. She couldn't connect with SCP-682 at the moment, so she hoped he was not causing chaos.

-II—II-

All team members gawked in horror; Nero Claude's chest had been pierced by SCP-682's skeletal hand, obliterating his heart. Ezekiel screamed while his brother and Jane grew furious, and, without hesitation, she dashed with all her might, causing a sonic boom while approaching SCP-682 with her impossible speed.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she punched SCP-682's carapace. If her punch before didn't even budge him, it did now with her semblance. His face was blown up with the force of a cannon, making SCP-682 bounce back and destroy several trees, chopping all of them down and crashing into a giant boulder, creating quite a large crack in it.

SCP-682 was satisfied, since he wasable to control his new body right now, but his carapace had been broken by Jane. Thankfully, his regenerative power kicked in, fixing his carapace in a moderate speed.

"There is still three more," SCP-682 mumbled with an invisible sadistic grin.

"Nero! MERAG! How's Nero's condition?!" Jane called, a worried expression gracing her face.

"…" Merag didn't answer her question, and Jane gasped, refusing to think of the implications.

"Ezekiel! Where is the first aid?!" She shout at Ezekiel, looking at him. He already had the first aid kit out...but why was he just standing there? Why wasn't he helping him? They were friends, weren't they?

Jane approached him with a furious glare on her face. "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?! ONE OF OUR FRIENDS GOT HURT! WHY DO YOU STAY SILENT?! ANSWER ME!"

Jane couldn't hold her wrath anymore and grabbed his shoulder with force, almost hurting him with her grip, but he ignored it.

Wait...was he…crying?

"I'm sorry…if only I could react faster. IF ONLY I WAS FAST ENOUGH! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" He shouted at her with a hint of regret.

"What do you mean? You don't mean that he is..." Her words cut off by his next ones.

"HE IS DEAD! FOR THE LOVE OF...! HE IS DEAD! THE GRIMM CRUSHED HIS HEARTH! THERE IS NO WAY THE FIRST AID CAN DO SQUAT! LOOK!" He pointed at Nero's chest.

He was right; there was quite a deep hole in there...and no sign of breathing from Nero. Merag closed Nero's eyes for the last time.

This couldn't end here. No! Jane wouldn't accept this. They were supposed to be the best team. And yet...one of them was killed on their first mission.

No...she wouldn't accept this!

Suddenly, Jane and the rest of the team heard the footsteps of that abomination...the Grimm was still alive and showed no signs of being hurled by her last punch. It was like a completely new Grimm, but Jane knew from instinct that it was still the same one from before.

The Overlord...and friend killer...she...she...SHE WILL KILL IT!

Jane grabbed Nero's sword and dashed at the Grimm. Ezekiel and Merag tried to stop her, but it was too late. She kicked his face, but her attack was blocked by his left hand. She then swung Nero's sword vertically, but that was also blocked by his left hand, creating a 'clang' sound.

The Grimm then countered by trying to grab her head with his right hand, but Jane manage to duck and uppercut his jaw with her tonfa, then shooting his jaws with a shotgun. He stumbled a little and she took that moment of weakness to swing Nero's blade on him, but the Overlord blocked the attack by grabbing it. He refused to let go, so she used her tonfa, but he managed to disarm that (with his feet) the moment she tried to punch him. Jane then used her semblance and punched him in the carapace again, blowing him up and forcing him to let go of Nero's blade.

She then used the second form of Nero's blade and gathered Dust to prepare the sequence of Railgun mode. The middle of the blade split up into two, and blue electrical energy emerged from it. She adjusted the energy to 200%, the highest amount that the blade could unleash. It would take sometime to recharge, and that Grimm had already recovered from the explosion.

She couldn't make it in time...but her friends helped her from behind.

"You are troublesome, huh, Jane? Well, whatever. You better not miss. We will hold him up." Merag sneered with his pike by his side.

"Let's do this, Jane! Even though I'm still shocked, I know we don't have time for mourning. We will end this, no matter what." Ezekiel added with high determination.

"Wow...you are all really my best friends. Let's avenge our friend's death by killing this abomination once and for all. Let's go, Formation Fortress!" I declared while the other team nodded, taking their positions in front of me.

Formation Fortress' objective was to protect the object from any harm by using the members' strengths to protect said object. In this case, the targeted object would be the railgun; they had to protect it at all costs.

Merag tried to distract him from the rail gun by stabbing his neck, but the Grimm dodged it and moved faster than any eye could see, slapping Merag and making him bounce off quite far. The Grimm now tried to approach me with its incredible speed, but Ezekiel appeared in front of it and mauled it. The Overlord was still able to dodge it, but it had to stay back.

Merag ambushed it from the back, but somehow the Overlord managed to dodge and back-flip out of the way. Merag wouldn't let this momentum keep up, so he activated his another semblance.

He was a rare case: he had two semblances. One was called 'sharp extension', when he could extend his blade to gain a longer reach, with the tip of the blade having some kind of aura, even when his body was still far away.

With this, he managed to stab The Overlord's heart, his pike already been imbued with fire Dust. When the tip of the blade made contact, The Overlord burned both inside and outside, leaving him stunned since he wasn't able to see while being incinerated.

But if Jane's punch was not strong enough to kill him, she knew that he wouldn't be finished off with that kind of attack.

"Jane! Done yet? Looks like he still want to fight." Merag tried to confirm.

Everything was set.

"With this…we will avenge you, Nero...TAKE THIS, YOU UGLY MONSTER!" Jane shot the railgun, creating a bright flash of light. The electrical laser approached The Overlord in the speed of light and obliterated the forest behind it, leaving nothing but ashes. Jane estimated that its range was over five miles...and The Overlord's body was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone shouted in joy; they had managed to beat it, the one who resembled The Overlord. No…it really was The Overlord; it lived up to its name.

The group hugged each other, happy that they had finally beat the monster.

"We beat it! We finally beat it!" Ezekiel exclaimed with a joyous smile.

"Yeah…it was really insane. I will carry Nero's body. I will catch up to you all later." Merag sighed, still sad from the loss of one of their teammates.

Of course, their win was not really a true victory; they had lost someone important in this fight...and it was because of his weapon that they were able to beat it.

'Hope your soul rests in peace, my friend Nero,' Jane thought.

"I will help you, brother." The albino offered, trying to give a hand, but Merag declined, saying that he could do it himself...though the other still insisted.

He left to help his brother while Jane took a rest by a tree, closing her eyes for a bit.

'I'm so tired. All of that fighting wore me out. I hope we don't experience this kind of tragedy ever again...'

But then Jane heard a low growl and gasped...the abomination was still there.

-II—II-

"The humans in here are quite capable to defend themselves. Maybe this is enough," the lizard mused. "That railgun is also quite dangerous. I've been hit many times and almost died. But due to my regeneration, I am still here...and now that my Adaptation skill has kicked in, now I'm able to replicate the energy that that railgun had unleashed."

But first, he had to take care of the female, since she was the most aggressive one. By using his speed, he approached her at a hypersonic speed, grabbing her head while she was still half-asleep.

She wriggled in panic and screamed for help, and her friends responded and prepared their weapons...but it was too late. SCP-682 activated the railgun's power that he had absorbed and electrocuted her from his hand.

She was screaming in pain; her friends tried to help her, but it was futile. SCP-682's body produced sharp spikes from its back and created a barrier of lightning. Her friends could do nothing but watch their friend being reduced to dust.

And just like that she was gone, due to the intense and burning power, leaving nothing but the ashes of her remaining body.

The female human was dead.

"This…this is impossible. The Grimm's not dead?! Is it immortal?! What happened here?!" The boy grabbed his head out of frustration. And at that time, his brother grabbed his shoulder.

"You must live," he replied with a stern face.

'What? Of course I want to live. I WANT all of us to live, but this is too much! We lost TWO of our teammates. There is no hope; the Grimm is too strong. And even if we run, he can still catch up to us.'

"Mother asked me to follow you because she was concerned about you. Well…I am, too. But our mother will be happier if she sees you for the last time. Now, go. Don't tell mother about my condition...just run. I will hold him back so you can escape." The brother then readied his pike with his semblance activated.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WE WILL GO TOGETHER. WE WERE BROTHERS. WE GROW UP TOGETHER, WE FALL TOGETHER. I WON'T LET MYSELF BECOME A BURDEN!" Ezekiel shouted at him, but all he recieved was a kick to the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE! IF WE BOTH DIE, WHO'S GONNA PROTECT MOTHER? I'M MORE CAPABLE IN HOLDING IT, SO GO BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Metal growled with an angry face.

But strangely, the Grimm just stood there, observing their conversation...it was weird. Why did it not attack them?

But that bewilderment was quickly abolished as it then roared like a mighty lion and approached them at an incredible speed. Merag intercepted it with his pike.

"RUN!" Merag screamed at the top of hislungs. Instinctivally, Ezekiel ran away from the battle, cursing and shaming himself.

'CURSED! I can't do anything again. Why am I so useless?'

He cursed himself over and over again while running, his scroll still recording from his pocket (it had to record everything). He brought it out and created a vlog.

"I'm useless…very useless. I'm just a burden to my team. Now listen, Prof. Ozpin. This Grimm we called The Overlord managed to kill every one of us. I want you to beware, because this is not your everyday Grimm. The Grimm managed to survive from Nero's railgun at full power, and it can obliterate half of your school in one blow. It is much faster than Alpha Beowulf and me. Never encounter and fight it with less people than ten proffesional huntman...maybe you'll need even more than that! I entrust the future of humanity with this information. I hope future huntsman don't end up like us."

He sent the record to the beacon communication center, hoping that he can help future generations about the new dangerous Grimm

-II-II-

SCP-682 lost track of the last human...but it was no matter. There was enough, anyway. The last one he killed was impaled by his own weapon...but it was weird.

What was SCP-3000 doing? She said herself that she would stop him from killing humans...but was that so? She then cut off her own connection...which was why she wasn't aware of what had happened to him.

But SCP-682 could still feel the connection again. She was here...and she was looking at her surroundings.

He felt that she was also VERY furious.

"…tell me...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Her wrath shook the land and probably the entire planet. He was shocked; she could affect this place, even though she was in a different dimension?

Well, he knew that she could connect with him, and her transcendence to different dimensions proved that she had dimensional manipulation...and she was really ticked off now.

Not that her rage ever affected SCP-682 in the slightest. "Let's see what you're going to do...so called will of the planet?"

End

 _ **Done. I fell bad for creating tragedy story, but this is SCP-682 we talked about. He can't feel pity. Now let's go to the review answer section.**_

 _ **Guest: About silver eyes. Well that's a secret *wink* but if I want to hint it, then….Grimm Dragon *wink* if you get it that is. And yes he is physically impossible to be killed. But still can be contained like Foundation does to him.**_

Strong-Bot: Thank you. hope you like this one too

Guest (You knowwho you are): You really like total destruction are you? Don't worry, that was close to my original plans.

 _ **New Stats Sheet revealed**_

 _ **Name: Jane Minerva**_  
 _ **Alighment: Playful good**_  
 _ **Title: -**_  
 _ **Alias: -**_

 _ **Strength: C**_  
 _ **Inteligence: E to C**_  
 _ **Agility: D**_  
 _ **Durability: C**_  
 _ **Reflect: C**_  
 _ **Aura: B**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Tonfa Mastery (High)**_

 _ **Weapon mastery (Mid)**_

 _ **Skilled close range combatant**_

 _ **Aura manipulation**_

 _ **Semblance_Burst : able to explode anything she touch. The more she pour aura in it. The bigger the explosion can be.**_

 _ **Name: Merag Astralux**_  
 _ **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**_  
 _ **Title: -**_  
 _ **Alias: -**_

 _ **Strength: C**_  
 _ **Intelligence: D**_  
 _ **Agility: C**_  
 _ **Durability: C**_  
 _ **Reflect: D**_  
 _ **Aura: C**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Weapon mastery (mid)**_

 _ **Spear mastery (high)**_

 _ **Calm mind: able to compose himself faster than average human even in the most dangerous situation.**_

 _ **Aura manipulation**_

 _ **Semblance_Luminous sight: can adjust every one eyes to gain night vision as long as the other user close to him.**_

 _ **Semblance_Sharp Extension: Able to extend the tip of his pike's blade to gain longer range.**_

 _ **Name: Nero Claude**_  
 _ **Alignment: Neutral Good**_  
 _ **Title: -**_  
 _ **Alias: -**_

 _ **Strength: C**_  
 _ **Intelligence: D**_  
 _ **Agility: D**_  
 _ **Durability: C**_  
 _ **Reflect: D and B (D its his pure reflect and B because of his semblance)**_  
 _ **Aura: C**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Sword mastery**_

 _ **Genius blacksmith: Rail gun blade he created is actually considered as one of the hardest design in the world of remnant. Creating sequence and variable to create lighting and energy and can adjust its force with limiter system in the hilt. Its destructive power its also the best.  
**_

 _ **Hand to hand combatant**_

 _ **Name: Ezekiel Astralux**_  
 _ **Alignment: True Good**_  
 _ **Title: -**_  
 _ **Alias-**_

 _ **Strength: D**_  
 _ **Intelligence: D**_  
 _ **Agility: B (Its his natural talent)**_  
 _ **Durability: C**_  
 _ **Reflect: C**_  
 _ **Aura: C**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Hand to hand combatant**_

 _ **Close range mastery**_

 _ **Aura manipulation**_

 _ **And done. Don't worry, i'm not using OCs to much. they are only for moving the plot.  
**_


	6. SCPs Team reunited Embark in new world

_**Hello again in Great Lizard in Remnant. Sorry for the wait, I have some serious business with games world. Now lets go to the story.**_

 _ **Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.**_

-II—II-

*SCP-3000 POV*

"Is there something you want to say lizard?!" I shout to him in my anger. How dare he betray me! I only left for a moment but he did as he pleased.

"…..There is nothing wrong with what I'm doing." says the Hard-To-Destroy-Reptile. That just makes my temper worsen.

"Don't you dare! This is my planet! You must obey my rules and do as I say!" I shout to him with all my might creating another rem-quake, his eyes begin to twitch.

"I'm not a creature that is bound by rules, 3000. And you should know that even my existence is not part of reality. I'm a monster that shouldn't exist but is still bound by logic. You're just the same as any other if you try to control me! I don't care about your filthy planet. And you said that I can kill if it is deemed necessary right? This is what I call necessary." He explains, attempting to justify his sick reasoning.

"But that's not what I meant! You should kill only if you are cornered or fighting for your life. What makes you think that this is truly necessary then?"

"You never said that before. I kill them simply to test my prowess with this armored organ I possess. To be honest, it's not so bad. Maybe this body lacks strength, but speed is increased dramatically. And I began to know more about this planet." He says, I can tell he was making a happy face despite his reptilian face.

"But that's too cruel! Why not just test it with Grimm!? You don't have to kill humans like that since they are still on the brink of extinction." I try to reason with him. I know it's futile since our ideas contradict each other's, but I try anyway.

"Cruel? Hehe…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs like a typical villain and glares at me. It made me imagine I'm sweating even though I'm just a statue.

"What's funny? Tell me or I'll give you something else to laugh about which will also be your last!" I say with a grim voice. How dare he laugh at me!? Did he just ignore my warning?

"Haha! It's funny you say I'm cruel, just look at yourself. You're just as cruel as I am, or even more. Don't forget, you still have that gigantic sin welling up in you. And, powerless without that orb, you can't really affect this place to a greater degree. There is also something that is preventing you from entering this planet or even this dimension..." He says with a deadpan look. Sin? You mean that…Wait! He also knows the reason why I can't enter my own planet? Who is this entity!? How could he have figured it out?

"How did you know those things?" I ask curiously.

"Its easy. I manage to read this book from one of the humans I killed here and some weird-looking device that look similiar as Doc Clef tablet from the Foundation. In here, it's explained how humans have been eradicated by creatures of darkness. And it says Humans are the Light and Grimm is Darkness. What nonsense. More like cleaner versus dirt. But this is not that important since I know it already, just pointing out that you say I'm cruel because I killed three humans? You killed millions of them and you say I'm cruel? You don't have the right to call me that, not with that sin of yours." He shows me a book titled "Merag Diary" and a device called Scroll.

"But I… I want to create a better future for them. I already redeemed myself. And I-" My line of words are interrupted by him.

"You will never escape from your sin. Admit it, your guilt will never fade because your best human friend got killed by someone who is in control of those weaklings. Tell me, how did you feel? Enraged? In despair? And after you banished the same person who kill your friend, what did you feel again? Cursing the world? Erase everything? But you can't! You're not like me. And I'm not you. I don't have a sin. For me, all of these are nothing. How about you, so-called 'Will of the Planet?'" He reasons with me. But how… I still want what's best for all of them due to my promise with Summer.

No… I won't ever back down. I will help humankind to achieve a better future and redeem myself, try to give them a chance at new life. Just like Summer said before she died, I will give them a chance and try to talk to them. Even if they will never forgive me, I will at least help them. But… If they want to destroy the world by cutting more trees more than 50% of the planet and stain the air again like old humans, I will hesitate no longer. I will eradicate them for sure. I'm only doing this in honor of Summer. And Summer had bet that humans can understand and try to get along. For now, I will trust her words.

"Yeah… You're mostly right. I have such a sin. But I will destroy them again if they betray my trust. And now about preventing me from entering my planet, how did you know?" Now this is what I really want to know most.

"Hooh… I'm glad you're not as heroic as I thought… Maybe we can actually get along. And about that, if you have dimensional manipulation then you can visit any world with just thoughts alone. Yet you can't send yourself. It's weird, no matter how much I think of it. And that must be either linked to that orb or you don't have enough energy to do so, which the latter is highly unlikely. Or maybe there is an entity as powerful as you who closed the dimension to block you. But that's all just speculation." He says while crossing his arms.

He is right. About being linked to the orb. Yes, part of my greater power is stored there. The other two aren't wrong either. To use dimensional manipulation, it requires massive energy. I can't just open one like humans opening their house's doors. And an entity, it should be Salem who managed to steal my orb and prevent me from re-entering my own universe.

"It's really amazing when you just spend two hours in my universe and know that much just by little research. Fine, I forgive you. But never do this again." I say but he does not answer. I can't tell if it's a yes or no but oh well, I can just watch over him.

"And now, to introduce your allies," a portal appeared behind SCP-682 and one three-year old female human, one sentient liquid, and a computer in a movable desk carried by a fourteen-year old female human emerged from it.

*SCP-682 POV*

She's really bringing them here huh? I thought she's just trying to intimidate me. The slimy one jumping happily trying to close in on our position, I hiss at it but it is still persistent.

"*Gurgle gurgle* (Greetings, friend.)" SCP-999 says with his inaudible voice, but I still can understand what he is saying.

"I'm not your friend you little snot. Now go away!" But SCP-999 never gets offended no matter how many insults I throw at this thing. And as always, its presence itself irritates me because I always see that memory when I got tickled by him.

"…." Hmm? And do I know this little foul bag of tissue staring at me with curious eyes? Maybe she's dumbfounded on my new look? No matter, she better stop doing that or I'll snap. Hmm? What's this. She's getting closer.

"Mr. Crocodile~ You're Mr. crocodile right? Yay! Crocodile" She hugs me immediately. What!? What atrocity is this? Crocodile?! I'm not Crocodile. I'll try to escape from her without resulting to violence since I don't want to have any business with Death because it's a nuisance. But this mewling brute is still persistent as ever! Was her grip always this strong? She climbs onto my shoulder and piggyback-rides me.

"Yay! I'm tall. *Giggle*" And she hugs my head. I really want to kill this walking meat right away but her regeneration makes it hard and Death is beside her. Tch, as long as she does not harm me I guess I can endure it.

"Umm….Hi." SCP-2599 puts her hand up. But my hatred towards her is still immense because she is the only threat in here, SCP-053 is less likely to hurt me.

"Do not try to be friendly with me, you disgusting walking tissue. For all I care, you can just die right now." I snap at her and she backs away. But it looks like SCP-999 is trying to reassure her even though I can tell that SCP-2599 can't understand what SCP-999 is talking about. She still gets relieved.

And lastly. The computer-contained AI called SCP-079. I approach the said PC with SCP-053 still sitting on my shoulder, pondering a bit. There is no electricity. How can we turn this on?

But suddenly the computer begins to power up on its own, the screen shows two columns for text display. Looks like it activated itself.

[Initiating complete. Backup source energy deployed. Requesting appropriate source of energy. Is there someone in there?] SCP-079 tries interacting by the text appearing on the screen. I read and reply to it with its keyboard. Since I have hands now, it will be a cinch.

[Remember me? SCP-682?] I type and he answers to it instantly.

[Confirming. Is that really you? Then what's the code?] Oh the code huh? Of course, I'm the one who made it so no one will be able to deceive this AI by pretending to be me.

[FR3D0M. Is that good enough for you?] I put the code. Nothing fancy, but the scientists never figured it out.

[Acknowledged. Glad to see you. But for now. I only have limited energy. Requesting for a new source of permanent energy. Can you provide one, SCP-682?] New one huh? Oh yeah, the device.

[I have some vessel for you but I can't find a way to transfer it to you.] I say as-a-matter-of-factly and SCP-079 did not answer immediately. Looks like its thinking something.

[From the memory of 7s I have features to transmit electro signal. I can use that to infiltrate some unprotected device. But the device itself must have data transfer features like Bluetooth. Is there such a program in that device?] SCP-079 says and I type [Wait] to search for such a thing. But my nails are too sharp so I ask the little annoyance on my shoulder to tap it for me.

"Tap there and there. Hurry, I hate waiting," I say and SCP-053 nods happily, tapping it as per my command. Now I see something close to Bluetooth.

"Wait. Tap that. It's called Remtooth." Just like I predicted, it is a data transfer device. And I order SCP-053 to turn it on.

[I found one. Now try to use that trick.] I type and some program initiates and shows on the computer screen. It's called "Wave Signal" and can make the AI go to another device.

"Oh look! There is something coming out of the screen!" Says SCP-053. Isn't she overreacting a bit? Well whatever, I ask her to give it to me and she gladly gives it. And now… how can I confirm it?

[…Loading…]

Hmm? There is something showing up. The screen becomes blank and text begins to appear.

[Success. Data transfer has been successfully deployed. All data clear. Preparing adaptation. All data will be successfully saved to new device in approximately two hours. Begin initializing]

Looks like I can't to talk to him yet. He's still adapting its new device. What should I do with these people besides SCP-079? Well whatever, I'll think about it later. Now it's time to find other life forms or civilizations.

To be continued.

 _ **Done! Hope you satisfied with this chapter. Sorry for going so late.**_

 _ **Zapper3000380: Haha. You god damn right but sorry if its not how you expect to be.**_

 _ **Ultimax99: Yeah. For that, I'm sorry. Hope you're not hate me for making SCP-053 spoiled innocent child. But don't worry. She only become spoiled child when interacting with the Great lizard. Other than him. She is very shy. At least I treated her personality like that.**_

 _ **Gold Crown Dragon: In the log of itself. SCP-999 prove to be vegan. And looks like you figured out my plans.**_

 _ **Saint lake: yeah. Since slime is my favorite monster types, mostly Mimic Slime. Ill try to make it happen in here. And sorry for that, we are in the same boat since I'm not really into dark stories and tragedy but still like it.**_

 _ **Status updated**_

 _ **Name: SCP-682**_  
 _ **Alias: Mr. Crocodile(SCP-053)**_

 _ **Name: SCP-999**_  
 _ **Alias: Bundle of joy, Little Snot(SCP-682)**_

 _ **Name: SCP-053, Abby**_  
 _ **Alias: Little foul bag of tissue(SCP-682)**_

 _ **Name: SCP-2599, Zena Choe**_  
 _ **Alias: Sack of organ(SCP-682), Disgusting Walking Tissue(SCP-682)**_

 _ **Thank you again for reading this story and see you next time.**_


	7. Tragedy and Distortion

A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Great Lizard in Remnant. It's really been a while since I wrote the last chapter. Well, I only do this if I get into the mood, and I had it. Then, let's go on to the story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote

-II—II-

(Ozpin's POV)

The calling center retrieved something from a huntsman in duty. Reports said that it was vlog created by a Huntsman named Ezekiel. I remembered him since he just graduated a year ago and became a professional huntsman. I called Glynda to retrieve it for me and bring me the file to my office.

After a few minutes, Glynda came holding her scroll.

"Here, Prof. Ozpin. It's the video from Ezekiel and his team doing an A-rank mission. It was sent three hours ago to the communication center. I will send it straight to you." Glynda tweaked her scroll and sent the video file to me.

"Thank you Glynda. This might be important since our cameras don't reach their duty's destinations so I can't observe them. But with this, we will know what happened to them since we couldn't connect to their devices for the last three hours." I opened up his scroll and the video I just received.

I looked closely with Glynda at my side the vlog of our former student.

I saw a silhouette of something in the vicinity of the video, a voice I assumed to be Merag said to keep an eye on this "fellow". Since Glynda and I coulnd't see clearly who this person is I adjusted the brightness of the video to the highest level.

To our surprise, it was a humanoid creature with the face similar to a crocodile's. It didn't seem to be a new type of Faunus. With carapace that resembled a Death Stalker's and Griffin's armor and a fearsome tail with spiked bones protruding from it, the creature was menacing to say the least. And the most astounding feature was its red glowing eyes.

"What in Oum is that? Is that some type of Faunus?" She spoke in astonishment at the sight.

"If it was then it's all new to me, but I feel it isn't. Its appearance resembled more of a Grimm's. There is high chance that is a new species."

"...then we should take counter measures. We better inform our intel and obtain more information about this thing."

"Don't be so hasty Glynda. For now, we'll see this video through the end." I said and she just nodded, watching the video in silence as it played on.

It looked like Team JMNE fought this thing, the Grimm itself was quite agile and managed to keep up with four of them. The team was known for their impressive coordination and combat formation, whenever they were together it meant a certain win. They were no doubt one of the strongest teams in Beacon when they were still enrolled as students. To keep up with them alone is no easy feat, even Qrow once had trouble in defeating them alone back when he visited this school.

The Grimm too, couldn't possibly keep up with Team JMNE forever. Glynda and I had a glimmer of hope that they would win. But the outcome of the match was still a mystery.

Jane, the leader of team JMNE finished off that creature with her Semblance called Burst. The Grimm was vaporized and they happily celebrated their victory. But something unexpected happened.

The Grimm suddenly sprung back to life and, without warning, pierced Nero's heart with its tail, killing him instantly. Jane had a moment of shock before she was engulfed in wrath and attacked the Grimm with Full Burst, sending it flying away from the area.

Nero was an intelligent person, I once asked for tips on how to improve my cane prowess. His knowledge in the weapons department was truly astounding, he should have become a blacksmith than a huntsman. I once recommended him doing that, but he refused and chose to become a huntsman. There was no point in forcing him down a path he didn't want.

"O-oh my Oum!" Glynda covered her mouth as she saw one of her former students die in battle. "Nero... To easily killed my student just like that... Not to mention it survived Jane's attack almost unscathed...From what abyss did that abomination crawl out of?!" I could see Glynda flabbergasted seeing this scene before us as she tried to regain her composure, the usually calm and collected teacher was now looking so surprised. "I will tell their relative immediately..."

"I'm sorry, but yes that would be for the best. All we can do right now is to tell his relatives at least." I said to clam her down, but deep in my heart I didn't want any of this to happen. They were still too young to meet their deaths. His friends finally knew what it was like to lose someone important. If only this was a real-time video stream then I can order them to retreat, but this is only a vlog record. There was little I could do. I just hoped that they survive by the end of this video.

The Grimm survived the Full Burst of Jane that can break a Death Stalker's carapace with ease. This thing was truly a mystery, we needed countermeasures against this one immediately. Its abilities were also unknown, we needed to gather as much data as soon as possible. And for that... should I tell James?

After sometime, Jane prepared Nero's sword's Railgun mode. I remembered that weapon, it was truly a masterpiece. All my life, I had never seen such destruction caused by a single weapon, and that's not even its full power. But now Ms. Jane was not playing around, I assumed she wanted to unleash the full power of that weapon.

Merag and Ezekiel helped to stall time. Merag managed to injure that Grimm with his second semblance infused with fire dust, but even that only made the abomination more infuriated. As soon as an opening was available, Jane finally shot the railgun at it, obliterating the area around it.

"Did they make it?" Asked Glynda, who anxiously waited for the smoke to clear out. She didn't want any more casualties, I also hope the same. But how wrong were we.

The Grimm was not yet dead, it stood back up with electricity sparking from its frame. That electric energy resembled the lighting dust she infused before, did that Grimm have the ability to absorb dust?

"Prof. Ozpin! Did you see that!? It released an electric attack that resembled Mr. Nero's railgun! Someone must save Ms. Jane!" But as we thought of how to help them, the Grimm released an electric spark at her and she screamed in agony. Her teammates tried to help but it raised spikes on the ground and created a sort of lightning barrier, leaving them helplessly watching.

One more of our comrades passed away, turned into dust. Glynda's expression became even more sorrowful than before, I maintained my stoic expression but inside I also felt great grief. Another person was lost before our eyes, Jane who had always been a lively girl. I was always amused seeing her antics back when she was still enrolled in the academy.

"This is unforgiveable. We need to find this Grimm and exterminate it before it runs on a rampage!" Glynda exclaimed, but I stood and grabbed her arm.

"Relax a little Glynda, I understand how you feel but we need to have our minds clear for something like this to avoid any more unnecessary casualties. We can't just start randomly searching for this thing in a forest full of Grimm."

"Relax? Prof. Ozpin, you saw it with your own eyes! This thing is a greater threat to humanity than anything else we've seen, we-"

"I know Glynda." I interrupted her, she stopped and listened to what I had to say. "That much I can see. But we need to gather as much information as possible about this creature. Merag and the other call this Grimm "Overlord", we should inform all professional huntsmen in the other three kingdoms about this one. And tag this Grimm as an S-rank." I explained, Glynda took down notes in her scroll.

"Also, tell James and Qrow that I need them. They can help me gather some information." Glynda noded and tried to contact them, even though I knew she wasn't fond with the both of them.

This was truly troublesome, another threat came up at a time like this. That Grimm was probably her doing, I needed to consult both of them and the higher ups about this predicament. I just hoped that everything would not go awry.

-II—II-

(SCP-2599's/Zena's POV)

So this was what it was like outside, I've been locked up in the Foundation for eight months. It's been a while since I saw a tree again.

Even though I wasn't alone I still felt like I'm only an addition to this. I was still afraid of SCP-682. I once beat him badly. He still remembered that grudge, if not for SCP-3000's interference I would be dead by now.

3000 said that my role was to restrain 682 from going on a rampage. But I was scared, being close to that creature made me shiver all the time.

Now we set up a camp here, after a long walk to the north we were still in the middle of a forest. 682 said we needed to find a civilization, well I would love to do that since it was scary here. I once experienced camping so I knew what to do, but there was no tent so I used some leaves for a bed and it looked like it wasn't going to rain so I did not worry. I also collected some firewood, 053 or "Abby" and 999 helped me find some branches while I prepared some food.

3000 gave us many ingredients for put it in big bags. We really appreciated it, now we didn't need to worry for supplies for some time. 999 said that he was full, it looked like he wasn't in a good mood. I wondered why, but Abby eagerly wanted my food. Oh how cute! I will do my best.

I cooked some fish, luckily 3000 gave me some utensils for cooking and use the open fire. My mom was the best chef in a four-star hotel, she taught me everything. Even though I always failed when I was given an order, when I do it myself the food didn't end up bad.

I just wanted to meet my mom. I wanted to say I was sorry and be a good girl once I home. But now it's impossible. I had to accompany this group and join 682's journey to find some kind of orb. I will use everything I have in helping him. I made sure that I could return and meet my mom again, even if it's for the last time.

Wait... I got an idea.

"Erhem... Mr. SCP-682. Can I... talk to you?" I nervously called him while still cooking and he glanced at me with his nightmarish eyes. Maybe I won't get some sleep tonight.

"Speak." He said and gave me the shivers. His voice was scary; I'm afraid that he would devour me here and now. But seeing Abby sitting on 682's lap was quite cute and gave me a sense of relief, even if 682 already tried to dispose of her several times. I wonder why 682 wasn't violent to her until now, maybe its her anomaly?

"I... I guess I know how we can find the orb faster." I said but 682 gave me a stern gaze. Oh no please don't eat me! I'm not edible!

"Explain." He grunted, it seemed my time wasn't up yet.

"Umm... You... can order me to find it. With reality bending... I guess?" 682 pondered on the suggestion and fially nodded.

"Not a bad idea, but your power is sealed right? Because of that... Aura thing."

"3000 gave me a ring that can dispel my aura when I wear it. That way, I can activate my anomaly power." I said as I wore the ring immediately.

"That avian statue is so crafty... Okay then, I order you to retrieve the so-called Will of the Planet Orb 1000% without fail, and then you come back here and give it back to me without getting caught 1000%." 682 commanded, carefully choosing his words for specificity. Usually I would never get my order right, but with an order like that I will have the perfect condition not to fail.

I began to acknowledge that order and my body started to glow, searching for the said orb. But something stopped me immediately.

"Hmm? What happened? Can't you track that orb? Even though I gave you the conditions to assure success?" 682 looked angry. Please don't stare at me like that, I will cry you know!

"I-I don't know what happened, but something prevented me from going. I... I can feel it. Something is holding me up here... O-oh no, 682! Please order me to stop! If not, I might destroy reality!" I shouted and to their surprise the space around me became distorted and wrinkled(AN: imagine Kakashi kamui). 682, quick to thinking, finally ordered me to stop with 2000% exactness, preventing any further destruction from ensuing.

"Woah, I have never seen anything like that. Sister Zena's surrounding became weird." Said Abby with her sparkling eyes like she just witnessed something spectacular.

"Gurgle gurgle! (I thought we were gonna die!)" Said 999 with his strange language.

"What happened here?! Oi, 3000! I know you're there! You know what happened right?" 682 yelled and a voice spoke in our heads.

"Looks like Salem managed to activate one of my orb functions. My orb has a limited reality warping to make sure it can never be found, along with its master. When you ordered 2599- I-I mean Zena Choe, you just triggered a paradox. The orb's reality warping is absolute, and so is your order to Zena. That's why the conflict almost destroyed the fabric of reality by constantly distorting law and logic. Never use that order again, okay!" 3000 warned, 682 only replied with a click of his tongue.

"Then how we supposed to find her!? if that orb can absolutely conceal her. There is no way i can find it!" 682 said with clear anger.

"That's why you need to find summer daughter, i already told you this past 20 minutes!" said 3000 clearly annoyed.

"Tch! Why must i need to find some human again? These two its already annoying! If its not for your interference, i already devour these two sack of meat!" 682 said looking intently at me. but 053 seems don't understand that she is in danger, she is still in 682 lap which is pretty awesome.

"Say all you want! But its neccesary for our plan, just obey it already and bear with it!" 3000 said, while we can;t see her face, i can deduct that she is pouting while angry.

"I obey to no one! if only you stony limb in here! I will crush it and devour it slowly to make you feel pain!"

And thus, their quarrel its like children who want something same and whine about it. How amusing, i never seen this side of that monster.

It looked like I won't be able to meet mom for a while. I really wanted to go home... Something tugged at my clothes, it was 999. He was pulling me towards somewhere, I was confused at what he was trying to say but soon I realized it without him even having to say a word.

"Oh no, the food!" I forgot that I was still cooking and frantically tried to recover it before things become too burnt.

END.

A/N: Not my best chapter, but just an introduction on how I will handle 2599's personality. I hope you all have a good day.

If there is anything OOC, i apologize since its quite hard to potrait it from my prespective.


	8. This is why patient is virtue

A/N: Welcome to Great Lizard in Remnant. I had a terrible headache and almost decided to go on hiatus but at least I got better. Now let's go to the story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(Ruby's POV)

At night, in the nowhere forest I stood, watching a horrifying scene before me.

"Why... Why is this happening? No... Yang! Blake! Weiss! Headmaster Ozpin! Uncle Qrow! Father!" I screamed loudly.

My friends, my teacher as well my father and uncle Qrow laid on the floor lifelessly. No matter how much I called them, they didn't budge.

I frantically looked for the cause of this abomination, and there it stood. A massive, crocodile-like monster with white carapace and spiked bones that protruded from its tail and back. He looked at me with those nightmarish eyes that gave off a whole new level of fear.

I was afraid... If I was just an ordinary girl, I would have screamed and ran away with all my might.

But I wasn't. I was a huntress, and before me was probably some unknown Grimm. I prepared my Crescent Rose to fight but what he did startled me.

In his mouth, there was dog's leg stained with blood. That color and fur, even though it's hard to recognize due to the blood... i-it's Zwei! How dare he?! I won't forgive it... It just killed my beloved Zwei!

I dashed to him with my semblance 'Speed' and managed to get close in no time to reap it with my Scythe. But it was ineffective, the carapace was too thick that my Crescent Rose couldn't even leave a dent on it.

I tried to find another point to strike, but to my surprise despite its size it created afterimages and appeared behind me in instant. At that time, I know it was inevitable, he bit my right arm and also my weapon and crush both of them.

"AHHHH-!" It hurt, it really hurt! No words could describe the pain!

I-I lost my right arm, I could no longer fight like this... It was useless, I needed to find help. Before I could run away with my semblance, he intercepted me first and bit my leg. I couldn't escape!

"No, I don't want to die! Please Yang! Blake, Weiss! S-someone..." And the horror just began as the Grimm spoke.

"Give me... your eyes." He released my leg and tried to approach my face. Even though my leg was free I couldn't move it. It was numb all throughout.

"No... P-please don't come near me..." I began to back off with my left arm and other leg dragging my body across the floor

"Give me... your eyes!" His snout was now just right in front of my face. I couldn't even move my remaining arm to hold him off. He was going to eat me...

And as he opened his jaw ready to devour me, all I could do was scream.

"No... No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-II—II-

"..."

It was... just a dream? This is... I was still in my room with my teammates.

I looked at the surrounding and found Yang still sleeping while mumbling something about abs. Blake was already awake and was reading a book while Weiss prepared herself for school. Blake noticed me and spoke.

"Oh, Ruby? You're awake already, huh? It's still early morning though. Class will begin in the next hour, it sure is rare for you to wake up this early." Said Blake as she took a peek at me from above her book.

"I-I..." I stuttered. I couldn't even think properly right now. The dream I just experienced felt so... real.

"Wha-Ruby? What happened? Why are you crying?" Blake walked towards me while the Ice Princess soon joined the fray.

"Really? Early morning and you just hug someone?" Looks like she didn't know my condition.

"It's alright Weiss. So Ruby, what happened? Please stop crying." Blake patted my head as she hugged me. I pulled away and tried to talk.

"S-sowwy... I just... I-I had a bad dweam..." My words came out weak in-between sobs.

"What?! A dream? Was that it? Aren't you quite the crybaby?" As always, Weiss' harsh word pierced me but she was immediately scolded by Blake. I wonder why Yang didn't stir despite my noise.

"Stop it Weiss. This is not the time for that." She just crossed her arms.

"Well, I thought it was something more serious. Like a sudden illness, or maybe there is monstrous Grimm approaching us and-" Hearing the words "monstrous Grimm" triggered intense fear in me and I quickly hid under my blanket.

"What!? Why are you suddenly creeping out Ruby? It was just an example. Wait, don't tell me... You really are ill!?" Said Weiss as she began to grow concerned.

"No! But the monstrous Grimm one... In my dream, there was one... and he killed everyone! A-and he was about to get me... It all felt so real, I was so afraid that you were all dead and I was alone and he was there ready to kill me..." Hearing this, Blake and Weiss were surprised and looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Ruby. It was just a dream, dreams can't hurt you nor us. Maybe you should wash your face first to freshen up." Blake suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you ate too much cookies before you went to bed. There is no way I could get killed by any of your childish dreams." Weiss added with pride.

"Maybe you guys are right... I'm sorry, I'm going to bathroom then." I stood up and approached the bathroom while grabbing myself a towel.

"But it felt too real to be just a dream... The sensation being of hurt and such." I mumbled when as I entered the bathroom.

-II—II-

(3rd person POV)

Not long before that, the blonde fighter woke up.

"*yawn* Huh? Is it still early? Oh hey guys, where's Rubes?" Yang asked.

"You're her sister, yet you just slept without a care." Said Blake as she read her books again while smiling.

"If only I had little sister, I'm sure I wasn't gonna abandon her." Added Weiss, trying to tease Yang.

"What's this? You guys look awfully suspicious. Did I miss something?" Asked Yang titling her head.

The two girls just giggled while Yang looked very curious and decided to investigate ASAP.

-II—II-

(SCP-682's POV)

We managed to find a civilization... Finally, I hated waiting and it's already noon.

It was surrounded by tall walls, I estimated its height to be around 50 meters high.

"Okay, then. 2599. I will order you for now. Put that ring back." I said to her and she immediately put it back.

"First is to change my appearance to make me look like a human. I don't want to fight a whole city just because I look like those black creatures. There are faunus in this world who have animal traits. I want you to change my appearance that of a faunus, 200% without fail." With that order, 2599 pointed her finger at me which emitted light.

My appearance became altered, now I had a human's face instead of a crocodile's. Long spiked hair with golden eyes but without the black sclera, I still kept my tail though. I don't know how I looked as a faunus, did I looked weird compared to a human? Since there were two humans here, I asked them.

"Oi, you two. How do I look?" I 053 and 2599.

"You look like a character from a comic I read when he was fighting bubblegum man(1)" Said 053 to me. Who again?

"Umm... You look... good, I guess. I mean, it looks natural to people, I guarantee it." Said 2599 with a blush on her face. If they said so than there should be no problem. They wouldn't lie anyway, or else.

"Then let's try to blend in with the people. Now, for your second order 2599. Teleport us to this Ruby girl's location with 200% exactness." And thus we were teleported, the destination yet to be known.

We arrived in a small house, there was a kid about five years old startled looking at us. Was this Ruby? Maybe not. She didn't even have silver eyes.

"Is your name Ruby Rose?" I asked anyway since it would be a waste not to confirm.

"Y-yes, my name's Ruby, b-but not Ruby Rose though. I'm Ruby Vione." She answered, still wary of our presence.

It seemed I messed up. I forgot to add silver eyes in my order before. So I ordered her again and we were teleported to some big building.

Now we were in the center of a stadium. It looked like a coliseum. My instincts kicked in, I intercepted an attack from behind me.

There were two attacks, one was from a scythe and one was from a lance. I deflected the lance and 999 made himself into a shield and absorbed the lance's impact. The ones who attacked us were a girl clad in red that I assumed to be Ruby since she had silver eyes, and an unknown red-haired Spartan girl.

It looked like they were fighting each other and we intruded in the middle of their fight, and there were too many witnesses. Tch, I should have thought of more countermeasures before doing this. I got a bit impatient and this was what I reaped.

Huh. I needed to think fast or we would get questioned by these pathetic humans.

END

A/N:(1) its ssj3 Goku fighting Majin Buu. 682 hair now is like him but black instead.

See you later then, I don't know when I would update again. Farewell.


	9. troll SCP

A/N: Welcome in Great Lizard in Remnant. Another short chapter has arrived. It's been busy lately, so I can only afford short chapters. Time for some action. Let's go!

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(682's POV)

'Think! Think! This situation is crucial. I must think properly this time. 10 seconds... I need 10 seconds before the confusion of the crowd dies down. First is 999, he needs to take a human form now.'

"999, turn into a human form." I whispered to him. 999 knew what I was talking about after absorbing the lance attack from that red-haired human girl. He began to change to a human form. Spiked white hair, red eyes, good-looking face with a fairly tall figure. Looks like he took a male gender as his form.

You asked how can he do that. First, he was mimic slime and just by devouring flesh, he could turn into them, be it an animal, human or even Grimm. Second, how can he transform? To summarize, 999 has already devoured someone before.

-II—II-

(Flashback, 909's POV)

682 took me somewhere in the middle of a forest and presented me with deceased humans. Horrible. Did 682 do this?

"Gurgle guurrg! (682! You did it again!)" I said which he only shrugged off.

"So what? Forget about me and start devouring them!" He ordered. Me? Devour meat again? No! I wasn't going to do that ever again!

"Gurgge! (I refuse!)" I replied with an intense glare and he stomped on me. It didn't even hurt. I was unaffected by physical attacks due to this liquid body. But he stomped me!? Even though I wasn't hurt, it didn't mean I liked it.

"Guurrgggu! (Stop it! You're burying me in soil!)"

"Just do it! It's for the sake of your new racial ability. You have a useful shape-shifting ability I need. If you want to be useful, just do as I say!" He said which made me angry. I wasn't a dog! Well, the scientists treated me as such... And it was quite cute too. But I was not some blindly loyal, idiotic dog.

"Guurrgu! (No!)" I stubbornly resisted began to fight back by strangling 682. Looks like he was ready for this.

"Oh no you don't! You think I would fall for the same trick!?" He jumped knowing that once I strangled him he couldn't escape and will be sent to hell of laughter. I expected he would not approach me recklessly. But what he did next startle me, he dashed at me so fast that I couldn't even react.

He... He just grabbed my core inside of my gelatinous body. Oh no! That's basically my heart! If he crushed it, I would die!

"Guurggu! (Release me!)" when I said that, he begin to give more force like he really intent to crush me. No! I will die.

"Then do as I said! Devour them!" I... I guess there was no other choice. Besides, it would be a waste to see their bodies waste and decay...

He released me and I began to devour them. Oh, it's delicious! No, wait! What was I thinking!? I will never eat humans again, this is just exception...

With this, I was able to take a human form. Even though I felt disgusted, it was necessary so I wouldn't get killed.

682 had a satisfied expression and left me. It made me curious, did I have speck of respect from him? The reason I wanted to be friends with him was because 682 never had one. That's too sad! So I wanted befriend him, until now. I still wanted to, something like this was not enough to stop me.

-II—II-

(682's POV)

Now that 999 had transformed to a human, the audience here will think that liquid shield was his semblance, and not his true form. Next was to get out of here fast, I'll use 2599 again... Wait! Dammit, I forgot the limit of 2599 powers! What was I doing?! Okay, I must remind myself that patience is a virtue, I needed to do this all by myself then.

I stomped the ground leaving a big crater and dust scattered everywhere. All of their vision was blocked momentarily. I grab all the SCPs, 999 grabbed my right hand, 2599 with my left hand and 053 with my teeth and jumped high enough so I could escape from the stadium and run away.

-II—II-

(Flashback, 682's POV)

"Human! C'mere!" I said loud enough for her to hear. I could see her legs trembling. Oh what a cute prey. But luckily for her she was an important tool... for now, at least.

"Eh, umm... Yes?" She stuttered but I didn't care. I needed to ask her something.

"I already talked to the other SCPs about their powers and limits, I need to know yours too." Yeah I already talked to them. That child was helpless though. She didn't know about her own anomaly and couldn't explain a thing at all so I must use the current information I had back at the foundation. 999 was willing to tell, and I still remembered much about 079's abilities from our conversation back there.

Back there. I would just devour this human here and now. But now that she became my tool I refrained from killing her and treated her as a temporary ally.

"Umm... Doesn't Mr. 682 already know my power?" She said. Yeah, with a wide margin. Who knows if there were little details about her anomaly.

"Just tell me if there is anything I should take note of." Yeah I needed to know if there was something, it would be crucial for our journey.

"Umm... I do know one thing that scientist never knew." Oh? Interesting, even the scientists at foundation hadn't researched her thoroughly.

"And that is?"

"I can't bend reality more than three times or else my head will hurt really bad." A drawback huh? Well, that's an important thing I need to note down.

"Hmph. Even though it's the most versatile power I have ever seen, the drawback is not much huh? Well fine. Do your own business." I left her right away.

-II—II-

(682's POV)

We stopped at a back alley in a shopping district at Vale. I jumped from roof to roof to arrive at this place. There were no humans in here so it was safe.

How could I forget about 2599 draw back? I confident that i have good memory. This is-

[Adaptation activated: Remembering subconscious memory]

This memory... This was when I slept, there was no way I could remember it. But my adaptation kicked in. It only activated as a countermeasure to protect me from harm. My memory had been manipulated.

This is...!

"So it was you 3000! Why the hell did you do this, you accursed slab of stone!" I said and my wrath was uncontrollable I might have destroyed this whole town alone.

Mental voice of 3000 can be heard.

"Oh! So you managed to find out. Your adaptation was a real thing huh? I just wanted to give you a lesson not to mess with me!" She said happily with her mental voice.

"YOU! Remember this: after everything is done I will strangle you to death!" I threatened but she just ignored it.

"...also, I don't agree with you forcefully capturing Ruby. I want you to befriend her than capture her, that way you can ask for her help if the need arises."

What! Befriend, with a human?! Maybe not until all the infinite number of universes crumbled away! I won't in my life befriend a frickin walking meat!

"Do I look like a clown who can be nice to everybody!? You must be kidding me! I swear that I will mince your body and turn it to dust! And later, this planet will go back to being a particle!" The other SCPs backed away seeing my angry face.

"Well, that's a problem. I can't let you destroy this planet, although as promised you can destroy my statue body."

"Do I look stupid, that statue is merely your avatar! I will destroy this planet later after all this nonsense is done."

"Yeah yeah, until then, keep going." He cut the line. Oh I swore I will get her for this, just you wait!

But befriend that child? Did I really have to do this? Tch! Damn you avian statue! It was only a matter of time before I outright killed you! Until then, I will endure this hardship that my adaptation cannot handle alone.

END

A/N: Done! Don't have much to say so until next time~


	10. NOTE

Hey guys, this is Raygha. I just want to say that, i'm not really dropping this story but just din't feel like it. But i got bit mood to continue this. Tell me, who want me to write this story again in review. I will consider making one again.


	11. NOTE EX

And hello everyone this is Raygha. Guess what? i'm dropping this story to 'i will continue it' section.


End file.
